Undyingtale
by Fishtailholly
Summary: This is the story of our favorite fish, Undyne, and he adventures she faces after she exits the Underground.
1. Big Yellow Blobs and Old men

_Who knew that the sunrise could be so beautiful?_

I stood at the edge of the cliff, with my friends who I counted as family, as we looked out into the new beyond. The sunrise was so beautiful… it was too extravagant to describe. I stood next to my friends, as we looked out into the new world that we all only heard about in long legends and stories.

"Oh my," Toriel, the ex-queen, said while she was gaping at the view. Her huge goat hand rested on Frisk's shoulder, and her red eyes glimmered happily by the sun. King Asgore's huge cloak ruffled in the wind, next to my girlfriend, Alphys, as he shifted slightly.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore said to all of us. We all nodded in agreement, completely in awe.

"Wow… it's e-even better than on TV!" Alphys stuttered besides me making me smile. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she smiled back. "WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!" I looked down at Alphys as she was looking at the sunrise. I looked over to Frisk, amazed.

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!?" I asked the human. The human smiled, and nodded, still looking out to the sun. I looked out to the horizon. "The sunlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh!" I breathed in deeply with my gills. "I really feel alive!"

"HEY SANS," Papyrus asked, standing next to me and his brother. "WHAT'S THE GIANT BALL?" I smiled and remembered how young he was, despite this whole journey that we all made to get out of the underground.

"we call that 'the sun', my friend" Sans answer, his voice low with a small accent.

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" Papyrus' voice echoed down the mountain. _I wonder what the human's would be thinking if they heard THAT!_ I thought, secretly laughing.

"I could stand here and watch this for hours," Asgore seemed to agree with Papyrus' goofy comment.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel replied, making Asgore smile. The fact that Toriel even acknowledged her ex's comment was a step up from what it was a couple minutes before. "But we really should think about what comes next."

"Oh, right," Asgore rumbled, probably annoyed that someone could make them leave such a nice sunrise like this.

"Everyone… this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters," Asgore paused, letting some more wind rustle through his fur. "Frisk… I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" Asgore looked expectantly at Frisk, waiting for an answer.

Frisk nodded, making everyone's heart lift up in hope. _Maybe the little punk could save our behinds against those humans,_ I thought, remembering the DETERMINATION that Frisk had during our fight. Asgore nodded in agreement, as Papyrus' face lit up.

"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!" Papyrus exclaimed excitingly. "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Papyrus stepped back from our once was neatly formed line, and ran down the road to the right. We all smiled at Papyrus' enthusiasm.

"Welp," Sans said, right next to where Papyrus was standing. "someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys," Sans started walking down the path behind him. I frowned at Sans' awkward shortcuts, as I continued to look at the sunset.

 _Why would Sans go off like that? I mean, Papyrus should be fine._ Knowing Papyrus as much as I do, through cooking lessons and more than made us the best of friends, Papyrus wasn't a person who would get in trouble. I looked around, and saw that none of my friends were fazed by Sans' quick exit. _I wonder why._

Then a thought dawned on me.

 _If he just runs into a human village, he's gonna be smashed to pulp!_

I smiled weakly, and tried to not make my friend's weary of my idea of Papyrus'. "Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?" I stepped backwards and started running down the path to the right.

"Papyrus, wait!"

I ran down the dirt path that might become our new home. I almost tripped on some trees and roots, which were foreign down in the underground, and I felt hopeful when I could see Papyrus' small cape flutter in the distance. Sweat started forming at the edge of my hair, and my legs started getting tired from my long sprint. I grimaced when my boot hit a large tree root, but I kept going. Almost down the hill, feeling tired and ready to give up, I felt a burst of wind as I sprinted forward and grabbed Papyrus' cape. I swung him backwards, and he fell to the ground.

"OW UNDYNE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Papyrus slowly got up.

"You shouldn't be running off like that! I'm sure you'd be a great mascot and everything, but if you just run into the human village, you're gonna be SMASHED INTO PULP!" I towered over Papyrus, making him gulp. Papyrus thought for a minute, as he sat there on the ground.

"I… I'M SORRY UNDYNE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO RUN OFF. NOW YOU'RE MISSING THE SUN TOO!" Papyrus pouted. I held out a hand to get him off the ground, and he took it, and stood up.

"It's fine, punk! Now since I'm here-" I said when I heard a rumbling noise. I looked around, until I saw a yellow _thing_ barreling towards us like there was no stopping. Bouncing into action, I pulled Papyrus quickly to my side, and the yellow thing barreled past me. And hit Papyrus.

 _Uh oh._

I screamed as Papyrus, who was hit by the yellow blob of scales and whatnot, pulled me into the jumble because of the hand I was holding. The world went spinning, just as if the whole entire world was swirled paint, and I felt my head hitting the floor multiple times. Slowly this little ball of fish, skeleton, and whatever that thing was slowed to the stop, and I went flying through the air and landed face first.

"Owww," I groaned in pain. I blinked a couple of times, and looked up to see my pursuer.

"ALPHYS WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" I yelled up at the yellow scientist who was adjusting her glasses. She landed standing up right in front of me, and she was still adjusting her now-broken glasses on her pointy snout.

"U… undyne?! I… I'm sorry! I… tripped and I fell," Alphys sounded like she was angry at herself for making that mistake. She turned around to look at me, all scraped up just like I was.

"AND ROLLED DOWN A HILL?!" I stood up, legs all scraped and bruised by the amount of times I was hurt on the way through the woods. My legs was still wobbly and my lungs still tired and out of breath, but I kept going for Alphys' sake.

"Y… Yes Undyne…" she said, and she looked down at the ground in what looked like shame. I sighed and knelt down to her height.

"Alphys, it's okay. We're all fine. That was only a mistake. Now, where's Papyrus?" I smiled at Alphys' sad face, and she smiled back. After brushing some dust accumulated from the rough ride off of one of her spikes, I stood up and looked around.

"Um… Undyne…? It's really hard to um… see with broken glasses," Alphys said apologetically. I would have nodded but I was gaping at something else.

"Where the HECK are we?!" I glanced around. The rock that we landed on seemed to be road that we landed on had huge buildings on either side of them. They were all wooden, but they were all clothed with random metal symbols on their side. There were human's all around, circling around us as if we were their prey. There was a large castle like building at the end of the road, that was adorned with various symbols and flags that made it look heroic. There was one thing that I didn't usually feel in the underground in the air.

 _Determination_

I stumbled back, and looked around. "PAPYRUS! Where the HECK are you?!" I yelled in the air. The humans took that as a threat, and pointed random sharp objects at us, like a chair or even a butchers knife. All of them could be deadly.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALIVE! AND WELL!" Papyrus popped up from a huge cart full of barrels. He stood up on the cart, and did a nice and square jump into the circle where the human's cornered us. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, UNDYNE? THE HUMANS DON'T SEEM TO LIKE US," Papyrus furrowed his eyes at the humans.

" _Greetings monsters. Why and how are you here? We trapped you in your little cage of silence years and years ago."_ A maniacal voice came out from the rows of people. A 4 feet tall kid with a green and yellow striped shirt with eyes the color of blood stepped forward into the clearing. 5 other kids followed this one kid and looked at us with the same hate.

"The barrier has been broken. Didn't you hear it? All monsters are going out of the underground to find our freedom," I said nobley to the creepy eyes kid. The crowd gasped, and the kid silenced them with a flick of their knife.

 _"You were never invited, hmm? Maybe you're little goldfish brain should go back to where it's supposed to be,"_ The creepy eyes kid laughed, and the other children followed suit. I growled at their puny little shenanigans, and glared at them.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-"

"Undyne, don't let your temper take you over," I heard a deep voice from the woods. I swung around to be face to face with Asgore, who was glaring back. He snorted as I blinked dramatically

"Oh… um… sorry?" I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassingly, as he looked at the human.

"Chara? It's-"

 _"Order the mages to shoot these miserable creature. They shouldn't even be here, and their trespassing our territory,"_ the kid, supposedly named Chara, hissed to some of the closest adults to him. The jumped and quickly hurried to their job, as I frowned at Asgore.

"K… King Asgore… I was wondering… how do you know the child?" Alphys stuttered to Asgore, and he frowned. He sighed as he started talking, his eyes shined with sorrow.

"Chara was the first human to fall into the underground. Of course, you weren't alive at the time so you all have absolutely no recollection of that, but he was the first soul that I collected… from the child that I loved. The other souls… well I believe I remember them as the other souls that I collected to open the barrier. How they're alive… I have no idea, but they have absolutely no reason to attack us all. Just me. You guys go back to the mountain… Mount Ebott, wasn't it? And go and tell everyone to go back," Asgore sighed and stepped forward. We all looked at him as if he was insane.

"ASGORE! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING BACK!" I yelled furiously at Asgore. "I'M THE EX LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AFTER ALL! I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME SLY HUMAN KICK YOU BUTT!" I stood up proudly to the humans, right next to my king.

"Wait, Undyne. I have something to say to all of the humans," He said quietly to me, as I slouched, exasperated.

"HUMANS!" King Asgore yelled with all of his might to stop the commotions. All humans looked at him, in silence. "WE DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT! WE CAME HERE FOR A NEW FUTURE, AND WE WANT TO MAKE PEACE WITH THE HUMANS. THE BARRIER HAS BEEN OPEN, AND THE ANGEL HAS FALLEN!" Asgore ended his speech dramatically, and all humans stopped in their tracks.

" _Peace? From who? Us? So are you guys all cowards?"_ Chara laughed at Asgore's speech. He pushed back through the crowded so everyone can see us. _"Maybe you're all too_ _ **weak"**_

Before I could blink, I was holding a energy spear to Chara's laughing face. I looked, shocked, as Asgore lifted me away with his huge goat hands from the human.

"Undyne," Asgore seemed like he was losing his cool. "That wasn't needed," he looked seriously at me.

"That… that wasn't me," I whimpered and tried to tell Asgore before he started bellowing again.

"I'm sorry about that, humans. I'll tell my troops to be more behaved before they act," Asgore glared at me, as I looked up at his looming stature droopily.

 _"That's why humans and monsters should stay away from each other. If they behave like your little brat did, we'll all die,"_ the child hissed at Asgore. He glared once at the goat, and looked at one of his guards. " _Continue the preparation,_ " he growled to the man, who jumped and hurried off. As sounds of machines filled the town, two huge cannons rose from two of the tallest wood towers in the village. The pointed at us, and filled our eyes with a weird orange light.

Before I could think, I shoved Asgore, Alphys and Papyrus out of the way of orange lasers. I pulled them down a small alleyway to the right, as the lasers followed. Asgore ran as fast as he could, I carried Alphys under my arm, and Papyrus ran next to me as we dodged the lasers.

We kept running and dodging until we met a dead end. We skid to the stop (which also meant Papyrus running into a wall, don't worry, he's okay), as Chara and his lasers followed us.

 _"Goodbye"_

"STOP!" We heard a loud voice yell. Chara looked around to see some humans going against him.

 _"You!"_ he hissed. _"What are you doing?"_ He swung his head around to the people.

"They brought Frisk! Frisk is back!" A taller women in the back said. "They really won't harm a human!"

We all relaxed as Toriel, Frisk and Sans ran… well Sans walked but… they ran up to us.

"Are you all okay?" Toriel asked, frantic. Tori frowned at our scrapes and bruises from our tumble down the hill, as she started to heal Papyrus and Alphys.

"We're fine, Tori," Asgore smiled.

"Don't Tori me, Dreemurr!" Toriel glared at Asgore, as Asgore sagged. Toriel switched do healing me, which made a sharp tingling feeling crawl up my back, making me sneeze. Toriel laughed, and turned around. Supposedly the humans walked up to us, most of them never seeing a monster before in their lives, but their curiosity took over them as they started talking and introducing themselves to us.

"Hello! I'm Undyne," I said out to the people, but most of them were avoiding me because of my "reckless action" to that little brat that called me a goldfish. ((Note of thought:: NEVER EVER CALL A FISH A GOLDFISH IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE DESTROYED IN A ABSOLUTE FURY OF ENERGY SPEARS AND EVIL ICE CREAM LADIES!)) So I stood to the side and watched everyone talk to everyone else. But me. Great job at not being the celebrity again, Undyne. Great job. That ended with me leaning against a wooden house absolutely bored.

I continued to wait until the fan girls went away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swung around and saw a old man with a long beard with twinkling blue eyes smiling up at me. I jumped, making his hand fall to his cane.

"Don't mind the weird eyed one, little one," The old man rumbled.

"Did you just call me _little?!"_ I looked menacingly at the old man. The old man laughed, and I looked at him, completely offended. _Note of thought #2:: Never ever call the more menacing one in the situation 'little'. EVER. Especially if they're taller than you. And a fish._

"Hahaha, come with me, young one. I have something to show you," The old man walked off while I stood there, fuming.

"HEY! YOU CALLED ME LITTLE AGAIN!" I yelled at the old man, and ran after him. He laughed again as I slid into another walkway. He looked down at some sort of spear that was lodged into the side of the house. Interestingly it looked a lot like my spears that I use when I am attacking.

"I found this in the side of my house… I have no idea where it came from. Do you mind helping me find out about this spear?" The old man rumbled up to me. I looked down at him, frowning.

"It could help you get your respect back!" The old man hinted. I grumbled and looked back down at him.

" _Fine._ I'll do it if you never call me little again," I slouched and looked at him. He smiled, and nodded.

"Okay! It's a deal," He held up his hand to shake. I reluctantly shook his hand, and he smiled under his beard.

"You young guppy," he said as he was walking away.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" I yelled back at him, furious. He started walking back to where everyone else was. He made small footprints in the off streets sand, and his cane made a distinct _thump_ whenever he took a step.

"A guppy! Besides, you're a fish after all," He chuckled, as we kept walking. I glared at him, and gave up on making a good, superficial comeback.

"What's your name, anyway?" I grumbled at the old man. He stroked his long beard, and looked at me curiously, since I didn't grumble.

"My name is Revetan. I am the leader of this village. Or, well I guess I was until the little brat took over earlier today," Revetan sighed, and looked out into the distance, where the sun was rising.

"What? How could a child take your leadership?" I asked the old man, thinking about what could happen if the little brat took over Asgore's leadership. I shuddered at the thought.

"When everyone heard that Chara rose from the dead to kill all monsters, that heroicness… that _DETERMINATION_ made everyone root for him. It's incredibly weird," Revetan sighed. "Well! I'll have to deal with it. This thing should be done in a week," Revetan shrugged and looked at the my friends and family, who were clustered together and beckoning me.

"You better go, guppy," Revetan smiled. Instead of yelling, I smiled as I walked away.


	2. Murder

I lay there, panicked.

Everything was blurry. I could see a huge being plant its foot right next to where I lay, frozen in place. I stayed still in fear, of what I do not know, as another foot followed it. Blood ran down a large knife in its hand, and I suddenly could feel something liquid around me... was I bleeding?! I gasped silently, as the thing looked back and smiled.

My vision turned darker. I could barely see in front of me now, even though I was desperate to stay awake.

I jolted up, gasping for air in my temporary bed. I saw the ceiling in front of me, and I saw nothing to see that was related to a murder of any sorts. I then curled up in my sheets in silence.

I don't think I'll be sleeping any more tonight.


	3. Elevators and Mysterious Men

One month later, we were all just about as happy as we were in the underground. The dream before didn't come back, and I felt great. Everything settled down, and no one looked at us as if we were foreign creepy spies or complete psycho murderers (except that little annoying kid… he's a different story) and life was great.

The humans let us stay and sleep in their own houses for a little bit until they realized "Wow! I didn't realized that monsters lived somewhere!" and they decided to get their lazy butts to work on building cute litte homes for us. For the past couple days I've been lazily sleeping in people's houses (they didn't complain if I didn't complain… they tended to stay away from me) and today the humans finally finished the houses they promised for us.

So of course, as I was unpacking my stuff (which included a bag of rubbish I managed to scavenge from my burnt down house that wasn't covered in spaghetti) I hear a song start playing. I look around, and find that my phone was ringing, and playing the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie theme song that Alphys installed for me days before. I grumbled, and held the phone up to my ear.

"HI UNDYNE! IT'S ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I heard Papyrus loudly from the phone.

"What Papyrus? I'm kind of in the middle of unpacking here-" I started.

"RIGHT! UNDYNE, WE KIND OF NEED A LITTLE BIT OF HELP PACKING HERE IN SNOWDIN… SANS IS REFUSING TO GET OFF HIS BUTT AND HELP ME OUT. COULD YOU HELP ME?" Papyrus said enthusiastically. I groaned, but then realized that there was no way I could say no to such a happy face like Papyrus.

" _Fine."_ I put the phone on speaker phone and talked when I was putting my little fish mugs in the cabinet in order like usual: Piranha, Salmon, Cod, Pike and Anchovy. "You'll have to promise me some spaghetti when I get there, okay? Cause _that_ run is a _long_ run," I snorted, done putting my fish mugs in the right order and back near the phone on the table.

"ALRIGHT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE SPAGHETTI DONE FOR YOUR ARRIVAL!" Papyrus said in the most enthusiastic voice he could muster. I smiled at his confidence, as I heard him bound off to probably the kitchen.

"SEE YOU SOON, PUNK!" I laughed loudly into the phone, and shut the lid. I shoved it into my back pocket, and before you knew it I was running off up the hill at top speed to get there as fast as I could.

One of the pains of going back to Snowdin from the human village is because of how long the trip is. You'll spend a lot of your time racing through everything, but the few things that are slow (which includes that determined bird that I always have to use… he always takes a long time, and I can't bare it). You're probably thinking 'Wow, Undyne! Didn't you know you could always use the River Person to get to Snowdin faster?' Well let's just say, that's against my rules. No offense, but all people who use the River Person to get around are lazy and are complete nerds. So, for a well balanced diet, the run makes me feel great despite the distance of the run. But, in a way, it's incredibly boring. Running through the waterfall with nothing but blue and more blue and more blue annoys you so much, and makes you want to paint it all over in a red like color or something like that. Like me! They could use me as a model.

So finally, I got to Papyrus' house. I knocked on the door, tired, but determined, and Papyrus opened with a huge bowl full of the godly food, spaghetti, and some sauce.

"COME ON IN, UNDYNE! WE GOT YOUR SPAGHETTI READY!" Papyrus said joyfully, as he turned around and handed me some spaghetti. We both plopped on the coach, which was the only thing not boxed, and I started wolfing it down happily. Sans was sitting on the ground next to his rock, and he just sat there watching it.

"SANS! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY PLAY WITH A ROCK IF YOU WANT IT TO BE YOUR PET! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KEEP IT IN THE HUMAN VILLAGE YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF IT YOURSELF!" Papyrus stopped eating and looked at Sans, frowning. Sans looked up at Papyrus, and blinked.

" do you have any suggestions?" Sans questioned back to Papyrus steadily.

"WELL, BROTHER, I GUESS I DO… WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Papyrus asked back. I stopped eating my spaghetti, and watched the brothers.

" well i don't really want my pet skills hitting _rock_ bottom you know…" Sans grinned happily up at his brother, and I frowned as I realized the pun. Papyrus didn't seem to realize it, so we both let the conversation continue.

"UM… I GUESS I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD FEED IT A LITTLE-" Papyrus frowned, and thought about what his brother said. He frowned, probably realizing that Sans comment before was a pun, and started to look annoyed. "SANS! THAT WAS NOT A GOOD PUN!"

" that took you a little bit," Sans looked pleased at his jokes. Papyrus frowned, and didn't say anything probably because he knew his brother would say another pun back. I turned back to my food, as Papyrus stood up and brought his bowl (he was eating it out of the bowl he made it in… surprisingly it was vaguely bumped in some places as if Papyrus wore it as a hat before) into the kitchen, as I heard some water running. A couple minutes later, Papyrus was standing in front of me, with his bowl as a hat. I grinned as I finished my spaghetti, put it down on the couch, and jumped up.

"Let's do this!" I jumped up enthusiastically. Papyrus hooted in happiness, and started grabbing boxes left and right and brought them outside.

" hey paps? all of my stuff is already up in the human village…" Sans walked up behind Papyrus, who was holding 3 boxes in a row and could barely hold them straight. "so can i go to grillby's?" Sans asked, as Papyrus' eyes narrowed.

"i just want to talk to grillby before he heads out too," Sans looked up at Papyrus innocently.

"FINE!" Papyrus sighed. "JUST DON'T STAY THERE TOO LONG, OKAY?" Papyrus walked outside so Sans could exit the house, put his boxes down outside, and walked back in.

The whole cycle of putting boxes in the front of the house took around 30 minutes, and by then Sans still wasn't back. Papyrus stood outside, looking for his brother, as I sat on his coach that was now outside, without any plates on it.

"WHERE IS SANS," Papyrus wondered to himself, as he gazed around Snowdin. There were fluffy bunnies and cute little mice around, but there was no sign of the short skeleton.

"He went to Grillby's , remember?" I sighed, as Papyrus drooped. He then straightened up, and looked at me.

"LET'S GO, THEN!" Papyrus started walking confidently towards Grillby's. I sighed in defeat… even though I've never liked the pub, the confidence in Papyrus' stride made me feel happy. We entered the pub, as the door swung shut with a clunk.

"Hello, Papyrus! And… Undyne?" Grillby regarded me with a mysterious stare, probably wondering why I was here. We walked up to the bar, as I looked at Grillby with the same expression.

"IS SANS HERE?" Papyrus looked around, frowning. Papyrus turned back to Grillby as he sighed and shook his head.

"He came in here a little while ago, and left. Did you lose him again?" Grillby looked at Papyrus, as Papyrus sighed.

"IT SEEMS SO," Papyrus frowned. "AND RIGHT WHEN WE WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE!" I noticed a weird spear that was lodged right in the middle of some glasses on the shelf behind Grillby, and I remembered the quest that Revetan sent me on. I narrowed my eyes and frowned.

"Grillby? What is that spear doing there?" I asked questioningly.

"I have no idea. Supposedly it appeared yesterday night… I have no idea when. Why?" Grillby looked back at me questioningly.

"Revetan, the leader of the human village, sent me on a quest to find out about spears like these. One of these showed up lodged in the side of his house somehow…" I questioned Grillby. He frowned and shook his head.

"I have no idea about anything about it," He said, confused about who in the world this guy was. Grillby hesitated and looked down at the table and back up to me. "Well… I do realize that you're a good monster and everything but…"

"What?" I frowned at his orange flame.

"The spear kind of looks like the ones you use it battle… the energy spears, right?" Grillby said, pondering if he should be saying what he's saying. "Could you possibly be involved in this case?"

I slammed my fist hard on the table, making Grillby and Papyrus jump. "NO WAY! The only reason I'm part of this STUPID case is because I was ASSIGNED it! If I was in it, I would be DONE with it by now!" I stood up, furious to ever be accused like that. "This whole entire town is full of drunkards," I said under my breath as I stormed out. Papyrus quickly followed after me, confused.

"ARE YOU OKAY, UNDYNE?" Papyrus asked politely.

"I'm fine, Papyrus," I said to Papyrus, mad at Grillby for making a comment like that. Then I realized. _Why would I be so upset about something small as that?_ I wondered, my mind like burning fire. I shrugged off the whole idea, and smiled wide at Papyrus.

"Let's go find Sans!" I exclaimed happily.

After looking everywhere, out of Snowdin and in, we were hot and roasted. We stopped at the cooler in Snowdin, which was half it's original height because of people drinking it, and drank some water. I took three cups of the delicious stuff and poured it over my head, sweady and sweltering.

"LAST STOP:: ALPHYS' LAB!" Papyrus jumped back into action after a quick drink. I frowned in exhaustion.

"You sound like you could be a mini Mettaton," I smiled as I crumpled up the cup and threw it into the lava-y depths below.

"AWW! DARLING, YOU'RE SO SWEET!" Papyrus attempted to imitate Mettaton in a well done robot like voice. I laughed as I stood up.

"LAST ONE INSIDE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I jumped into action and started running to the lab. Papyrus ran after me, probably confused. I knocked on the lab door, ready to shove myself into the air conditioning as fast as humanly possible, and Papyrus did the same.

"I WILL NOT BE A ROTTEN EGG!" He frowned at the thought. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"You lose if you get in there last!" I looked furiously at the door as Alphys was taking a long time to unlock it. When the door opened, Papyrus and I shoved forward with all of our might, as I cheered as I entered. Alphys stood next to the door, smiling.

"What was it this time, U… Undyne…?" Alphys looked at me, curious.

"I BEAT PAPYRUS TO THE DOOR!" I exclaimed loudly with a big smile. "FUUUU!" Alphys smiled in amusement, as Papyrus sighed in defeat.

"What do you n… need, Undyne?" Alphys asked me, interested.

"WE NEED TO FIND SANS! HE WENT MISSING!" Papyrus told Alphys, as she frowned. "WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! WELL, EXCEPT HERE," Papyrus frowned and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at Alphys.

"I… I don't know where he could be…" Alphys looked around. "Y… you don't think he went up to the human village without you, r… right?" She had a puzzled look on her face, and sweat started forming on her forehead.

"SANS WOULDN'T! HE PROBABLY COULDN'T EVEN GET CLOSE TO THE HUMAN VILLAGE WITHOUT MY HELP!" Papyrus puffed up in pride, as I frowned.

"Hmm… T… there is one place he just might be…" Alphys frowned and looked to the ground. "I… I have no idea how he could get down there, b… but it's worth a shot!" Alphys stopped frowning.

"WHERE, ALPHYS?" Papyrus wondered.

"The… the true lab," she said, as I inhaled deeply. The true lab was one thing she didn't talk about ever, and the fact she even said that to Papyrus was unbelievable. She doesn't even mention it when I'm around, and I'm her girlfriend.

"Can we and check there, Alphys?" I wondered, interested in what her response would be. She inhaled and sighed.

"Fine," she said without stuttering. "F… follow me," she walked towards the elevator.

We all walked in, as she pressed a button, as the elevator started to move. We were all silent the whole way down, and the elevator slowly came to a stop.

We walked down a long hallway. Journal entries showed up on the wall, and I neglected to read them. I shivered as icy cool air as cold as the water in Snowdin was whispered around my legs, and the whole entire place felt like it was from a horror movie. We turned and saw a big door with four circuits of color going towards the middle.

"W… WOW," Papyrus said, voice shivering.

"I… I really wished the heat worked down here," Alphys sighed out water vapor out of her mouth. "Let's check down here first, Alphys went to the right and opened a door with a symbol like the other door before but in red. We walked through, and ended up at a room full of beds.

 _So this is where the Amalgamates stayed_ , I thought, shivering. She went through a passageway at the top of the room, and went to the right. She walked in, and turned on a fan that blasted even more cold air on top of the cold air already there. If we were Ice caps, we would be a-okay. But sadly we're not.

"A… Alphys?" I shivered. "How did you work in this?!" I wondered, still amazed.

"The amalgamates needed cold air for them to stay more solid," she shrugged. "Warmer air means more work," she walked past Papyrus and I, as we started walking back. I nodded at her sensibility, and followed her.

Instead of turning to the left like before, we kept going straight. The air was still oddly foggy like before, but Alphys was completely unfazed so I believe that's normal? We entered a room with a huge, bug like machine in it, and Papyrus blinked, confused.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Papyrus said to Alphys.

"It's the determination extractor," she stopped, frowned, and still was looking at the ground. "I… I've always hated using that thing," she kept walking forwards. Papyrus still had his confused look on him as we entered another room which was more foggy than the others.

"Check here-" Alphys started when we heard something clatter onto the floor. We all froze in fear, standing close to the wall on our right.

"Hello?" I said out, as another wisp of coldness hit me. I tried to ignore it, but sadly the only goal that that helped me out was just making harder for my body to make my scales not freeze. I shivered again when no one answered.

"HMM…" Papyrus said to us, trying to make us more confident. "M… MUST BE THE WIND…"

"L… let's go check out a different room first," Alphys sounded more spooked than all of us. I put my hand on her shoulder in fear, which made her relax a little bit more.

"Beep boop a beep boop," we heard from the darkness. All of our hearts stopped beating for a second.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Papyrus said loudly. "CAUSE YOU DONT SCARE ME," the mist seemed to get thicker and thicker in the room as he spoke. I summoned a energy spear and guarded Alphys, who seemed terrified.

I turned around to head back.

But

There

Was

Someone

Standing

Right

There.

I screamed and bolted off past the figure. Alphys and Papyrus must have seen this weird figure as well, because I heard their screaming. We all, in complete terror, ran back into the elevator, pushed the button around a thousand times, and waited for the elevator to open.

The door opened.

And there stood Sans.

"Boy. You guys looked spooked," if Sans could have frowned, he would have. "Are you okay?"


	4. Death

They were all dying. All of the falling corpses that fell like rain were all slowly bleeding to death, energy spears galore. I stood there, my thoughts blank.

Then I noticed a small girl laying there, mouth open in shock as if she was internally screaming. A energy spear was stabbed right through her, and the most I could do was stare. I suddenly felt horrible, and fell to my knees, my mind clenched in the jaws of fear.

I opened my eyes and fell back to sleep.


	5. Maps and Cute Flowers

"Well there HAS to be something!" I slammed my hand on the table at the dog. Only Dogamy and Dogaressa jumped at my sudden rage, and Greater Dog and Lesser Dog just kept on panting. Doggo was frowning, probably sad that he had to put down his dog weed outside for medical purposes, as Asgore looked at me drearily. We sat at a table in the Judgement hall, while the sun was still going up, and my mind was still blurry from the dream the night before. It's been a week since we ran out of the True Lab, and all of our minds have been switched on by the incident. Well, at least for Papyrus, Alphys and me. To everyone else, the incident was just our imagination, and they didn't give a crap about it.

"Undyne…" Asgore sighed.

"I'm done with this crap!" I said to Asgore, "There _has_ to be something fishy about this. I'm SURE of it!" some of the dogs barked in laughter at my pun that I didn't try to make. I glared at them, and they shut their muzzles instantly.

"Undyne," Asgore said nicely, "It's time to move on."

"NO WAY!" I said back, unnerved. "There's something important in this! I know it!" I said loudly.

"Also, please don't call a meeting for something we've gone over with you 3 different times," Asgore sighed, tired and exhausted.

"You guys don't even care," I stood up, and stomped away. I exited the judgment hall fuming, as I ran into Alphys.

"W… well?" Alphys stammered at my irritated expression. My eyes softened as I heard her voice, but I was still mad.

"They don't even care," I said as I started stamping down the long hallway. The painted mural on the wall did look beautiful, and I knew it tended to relax me. Alphys ran to catch up to me, as we took the farthest elevator up to the human world.

As the elevator was going, Alphys sighed.

"Are you really okay with me staying in your home? I… I mean, I could… um… find another place?" Alphys stuttered.

"It's absolutely fine!" I grinned down to Alphys, annoyances gone from my head. We stepped from the elevator that now ran to a building in town, and entered the village.

In Front of us was the monster village. On each house hung a Delta Rune, kind of like the family runes that the humans had hanging on theirs. Each house was wood, and each monster put something individual in front of their house. We walked down the rows going to our house, as I noticed a sweet family picture that fell of the porch of Snowdrakes family. I smiled, and put it up on their porch, as we walked to our house.

"Feel free to go in," I said to Alphys. "I have a few things to do in town before I join you," I said to Alphys, and smiled.

"The last time you said that you went adventuring," Alphys smiled.

"I won't! I swear!" I laughed and held up my hands in defeat. Alphys pushed up her glasses up the ridge of her muzzle thoughtfully as she walked inside.

As soon as I knew she wasn't looking, I started walking out into the woods. I took out my makeshift "map" and pencil that I cleverly stored in my pocket so she didn't see, as I looked down at the map that I started on a couple days earlier. I've grown to be more of a nerd (Yes I know, I know. I'm no nerd.) when I started looking at this thing that one of the people who dared come up to me called mapping. Supposedly the area around the village isn't mapped out at all, and the humans tend to stay in the village, so I took it upon myself to grab a pencil and jot it all down.

I continued to walk, stop and jot until I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked over, surprised.

A cute little flower popped up.

"Howdy! You're Undyne, right?" it said happily. I jumped and nodded mutely at the strange creature. "Boy! Long time no see, right?" it said in a happy, light voice, smiling childishly. I looked at the flower with absolutely no recollection of ever meeting it, and I shifted, confused.

"I don't know you," I said to the flower, as I suddenly sounded stupid because I was talking to a flower.

"Hmm. Must be another fish," the flower frowned, and then continued to smile. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower," it said, still happy and sing songy. I frowned, because I knew that I was the only fish left because of a small accident a while ago, but I decided to let the poor thing go.

"I'm Undyne," I grumbled at the flower. The flower eyed the map in my hand, as he smiled.

"Are you making a map? Boy! I love making maps, too!" The flower squeaked as he turned up a spear jutting out of a rock. "I would have been doing it more often, but I can't hold pencils with my hand, and lead in my mouth is… well…" The flower stuck out it's tongue. "Absolutely gross."

"Do you have any suggestions?" I questioned the flower, as I crouched down to look closer at it. It's mouth and eyes were huge gaping holes of black, which made me cringed in fear. It's petals and stem looked innocent enough though, so I relaxed and let my fear go.

"Over here is a good place to check out!" Flowey said happily… almost too happily. He disappeared beneath the surface and came up out of the ground, as he made his way over to the left. I followed him, curious.

He stopped a couple feet away from me at the other side of a bush. I went through the bushes, and gaped at the view.

"Wow," I said, in awe.

In Front of us was a huge lake, that had the sun shining light on it from the distance. The village was a faint speck across the lake, and Flowey was enjoying the view as well. The water was like a ribbon strung across two pieces of land, and boats were littered across the landscape. Fishermen pulled in their nets into their boat, and started to move around the far side of the lake like ducks. The sun was slowly going down, and they were probably pulling in the catch for the day to hang out and dry.

"Isn't it great?" Flowey chirped in happiness, "There's some more places that I could show you… do you want me to find you when you go and map?" The flower asked curiously.

I shrugged and looked at it. "Sure?" I said, not really caring. I sat down on a rock near the lake, and watched the waves lap the shore. After a couple of minutes staring out into the distance, the flower piped up.

"How are you enjoying being out of the underground?" Flowey asked.

I thought about the question for a moment. The overground wasn't like I expected; I thought that the overground was all castles and giant building that went up as far as the eye could see, instead of the small building, fend off against animals old timer feel that it had today. The overground, based off of what the two oldest people said (Asgore and Toriel of course… even Gerson wasn't as old as them… well… or at least he doesn't remember.) seemed to be some amazing place, while it was all wooden houses.

I shrugged. "Not that much," I sighed, looking at the water.

"Why?" The flower looked at me innocently, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well…" I paused for a moment, and looked up at the flower. "It's not what I was expected," I frowned, realizing that I really thought what I said was true and valid. "I was expecting some great castles and amazing structures that went up as far as the eye could see… but that's not what I see here," I said truthfully to the flower.

"What do you see?" The flower said. "I'm not allowed in the village, and this is about how far I can go," the flower looked down at his stem, and then back up.

"I see a town that's a huge pile of wood. Everything's wood; no metal at all unlike what you would expect, and everything's… well," I paused to think of the word, "Blah." The flower laughed at my use of language, and I smiled and laughed back.

"I figured. That's what it looks like from over here," the flower laughed.

"Why can't you go into the village?" I looked down at Flowey. He frowned at looked down at the ground, and back up to me.

"My stem doesn't reach that far. That's why I usually stay in the underground," he explained thoughtfully. "It's easiest for me to stay in the ruins, yah know? It's where I'm closer to… well… my element…?" the flower frowned, but then looked up at me. "It's fine," it said when it saw me frowning.

We sat there, letting the breeze brush brush around us as if it was a blanket. I shivered, as I realized the sun was slowly setting, and I shifted, almost about to leave.

"I was thinking," the flower said enthusiastically, "If you wanted to I could show you more things to map! I mean, I'm just a flower and I can't go near the village, but I could help!" I stood up, and smiled at the flower.

"That would be great, punk," I said down to the flower. I crouched down and looked the flower in the eye, and smiled the biggest smile that I could.

"Next Monday?" the flower winked at me happily.

"Sure," I smiled, as the flower popped back in the ground and went away. I walked away from the spot and realized that there was another one of those spears sticking out from the ground where I just met Flowey. I looked down strangely at it, as I heard a voice.

"Those have been showing up everywhere," the voice said.

I jumped up as I saw that Flowey was talking from behind me. I looked at him and saw him, smiling as always. I relaxed as I realized that it wasn't a totally evil intruder that was trying to destroy the world.

"Really?" I straightened up, curious. I never realized that a flower could be so helpful to any quest.

"Yup. This one showed up a couple days ago," the flower popped over to the spear and looked at it interestingly, "I wasn't there, but overnight it just… appeared?" Flowey said, curious. "Or at least that's what I've been told," he frowned at the ground, but then looked at me, smiling.

"Interesting. I'm working with Reveton on a quest about the spears," I explained. "Could you look out for any more that end up appearing in the forest?"

"Okee Dokee," he said happily. "See you next Monday!" he said as started to leave.

"Bye, punk," I said after the flower left. I frowned and turned around to look at the spear.

Weirdly, it was just like the energy spears that I used in battle. But instead of it being made out of… well… energy, it was made out of rock. It almost looked like it was always there, but as Flowey said, it wasn't.

 _Maybe Grillby was right,_ I pondered the thought and then shook my head. Why would I ever trust a type of guy like him? _He was probably trying to scare me,_ I thought as I turned around to look at the woods.

Before I could think of the thought further, I turned around and walked away.


	6. Deadly Flowers

I lay on a bed of soft flowers. I frowned, expecting another nightmare like the others before this one. In a way, I felt like I didn't want to get up.

Suddenly, I felt sharp things stab my back. I jumped and started to get up when I looked down at my legs.

They were all covered in vines.

I screamed as I struggled to move. The flowers, like snakes, moved slowly from my arms up to my neck. It was getting harder and harder to move, as the darkness engulfed me.

I woke up, shaking. I didn't feel the thorns anymore… I was just laying on my bed.

 _It was just a dream,_ I reassured myself quietly. I shifted to the other side and fell asleep.


	7. Traps at Mount Ebott

"So this is Mount Ebott?" I asked Papyrus. He nodded enthusiastically, as he jumped up on another rock.

We were standing on Mount Ebott, which was supposedly the only way into the underground except from the king's castle. Sans was walking slowly behind us, as the cold wind brushed against our skin. I shivered quickly, and Papyrus looked at me, confused.

"ARE YOU COLD, UNDYNE? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE WORN SOMETHING THICKER," Papyrus frowned at my cold figure. I shook my head instantly, knowing that braving the cold would be more of a challenge. Papyrus narrowed his eyes at me, and then looked at me, excited.

"FAIR NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS A SOLUTION!" he took of his scarf and held it out to me. I sighed, and reluctantly took it. Even though I never back away from challenges, I could never back away from anything from Papyrus. Papyrus continued happily up the slope, as Sans stopped besides me.

"you better not lose that scarf," Sans said in his low voice. "that's my brother's favorite scarf. if you lose that, you'll regret it," Sans threatened seriously. I froze and looked down at his eyes, that were almost as small as a pinprick. He walked off, as I stood there.

It's been a month since I met the flower. I went back every Monday, and he showed more places to map. Which, in turn, made me more respected with the humans. It was a fair trade, and I enjoyed listening to the flower's tales of the past.

Life in the over ground is recently more normal. I'm still not popular with the humans (but what's new there?) and I help out Reveton as much as I can. I still haven't figured out the spear mystery, and I haven't gotten any clues since.

I walked after Papyrus, still puzzled with Sans' tone. We stopped near a cave near the middle of the mountain, all of us panting and tired. Sans sat down on a rock near the cave, and looked at us.

"you guys go ahead," he said to us. Papyrus frowned and looked at his brother with a confused look on his face.

"SANS?! ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus said, interested.

"i'm fine. just a little bit tired," Sans eyes drooped, as Papyrus and I sighed in frustration. "ill be fine in a minute," he said almost all of the way asleep. I walked into the cave, and saw Papyrus still standing there.

"Papyrus?" I beckoned to the tall skeleton. He turned around and walked in the cave, still with a wondering look on his face.

The cave was full of vines. It was almost impossible to walk without falling over, and they all had large thorns that were probably poisonous. I froze when thinking back about my dream a couple nights before, and shook my head in annoyance.

" _Greetings, monsters, so you're here,"_ I heard a snake like voice from the doorway. A small human was standing at the door, his face incapable of being seen.

"YES, WE ARE HERE?" Papyrus said to the human. The human walked into the valley of vines.

" _DIE"_ the human said. I bolted out of the way as I saw a knife fly past me. I groaned in pain when I stepped onto a large thorn, right next to Papyrus. Papyrus summoned a bunch of bones, and chucked them at the human in fury, as I fell down onto my knees.

"UNDYNE?!" Papyrus said, scared. He quickly dodged a knife that was thrown near his head, and looked up as he tripped on a vine. He fell, and yelled in pain as I heard a huge crack.

The pain was horrible. There had to be something in that plant that killed… cause boy it hurt. The human laughed as it walked carefully over to us.

" _Did you really think you could beat me?"_ The human laughed hysterically. I groaned as I forced myself onto my knees, and summoned a energy spear. I chucked it at the human, as they dodged it flawlessly.

" _Hahaha! Do I really have to say it again?"_ The human continued to laugh, and raised it's knife once more. I dove to the side as a knife flew past me, and landed on a couple more thorns. My vision started to waver, as I forced myself to get up despite the pain.

" _STOP MOVING,"_ the human sounded more angry. His knife glowed red, as he made swipes in the air. I summoned my large shield that I usually used with the enemy, and blocked myself as the swipes went in motion. Paps ducked behind a large vine as the swipes hit it, and he got out of the way just fine.

" _STOP-"_ the human said quickly, when he stopped. He froze in fear, as a bunch of beeping sounded from the doorway.

"I'M HERE, SANS!" Papyrus said to the beeping sound. I looked back and forth from the doorway to Papyrus, confused about how in the world Papyrus understood that.

"Sans?" I gaped in confusion. The human turned around, confused just like I am.

" kid get-" Sans said before continuing to beep. Papyrus frowned and tried to get up but failed. The human ran into the cave, and held out his knife defensively. I blinked, as I could finally see the human's face.

It was Chara.

I growled in annoyance at the kids trap. He quickly looked at me, but continued to stare at the doorway. The vision blurred, as I collapsed again in pain, clutching my one eye. I shook my head, headache starting to form in my head, and looked back up to the entrance.

Sans was standing there, hand clutching the side of his head in pain. The blackness of his eyes was welling over his eye sockets and making two distinct lines gored into his bone. His left eye seemed to be half closed, while his right was wide open; the difference of the two were chilling. A dark streak went from his left eye up to his forehead, similar with his right but with that line going down.

"Sans?" I said fearfully. He knelt on the ground, clutching his head with both hands as if he was in agony. Papyrus, who was peeking out from behind another vine, was watching in both fear and shock, and he kept one hand on his leg that broke.

"Ga-" Sans said in agony. A large crevice appeared on his forehead, as the two lines got deeper and bigger. Papyrus attempted to stand up, but ended up crashing down again because his one bone wasn't enough for support. I stood up, leg still burning in pain, and pointed a energy spear at Sans ready to throw.

"SANS! ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus called up to Sans. Sans beeped and did signs with his hands when they weren't on his head, and Papyrus shook his head. "NO! YOU'LL BE FINE, BROTHER." I looked back and forth between the two and wondered what kind of conversation they could be having. Sans groaned in pain again, as his skull was engulfed by black.  
"SANS!?" We both yelled at the same time. Screaming filled the air, as we both covered our ears at the sound. Sans was engulfed in the black goo, and he was clawing his face repeatedly with his large black claws.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Sans became a black pile of goo. Beeping noises still came from the goo, however, and Papyrus was listening intently.

"SANS?! WHAT-" Papyrus started. He stopped when another series of beeps came from the goo pile. The goo pile shifted, as it turned around.

We both gasped.

Instead of nothing being there, a taller, human like mask was in it's place. It had the same scars as Sans had when he was transforming, and it had a jagged mouth kind of like the jack o'lanterns us monsters used to have on halloween. It had floating hands, with round circles through them, as it continued to beep and sign.

We were both terrified. We both slowly stood up, as I felt myself trip.

While the whole fiasco was going on, Chara decided to move around. He pushed me into the hole that Frisk fell in only months before, as I started falling. Chara laughed and smiled innocently down at me as I was falling, and I attempted to grab onto a spear on my left. My grip fumbled, as I slowly slipped.

My gaze wavered as I looked down. It seemed to be a large fall, and I had no idea if I would survive it or not. My right hand slipped from the spear, and I grappled for a hold on the spear with all of my might, as I saw magic flaring above.

I closed my eyes, tearing up. I wouldn't die like this, Papyrus wouldn't… I wouldn't allow us to die like this. I pulled myself up on the spear, and started to climb up the wall.

Even though my vision was blurry and the poison from the flower was slowly going up my leg making me numb, I was determined. Alphys said that monsters couldn't be determined, and that if they were they would become amalgamates.

Well… too bad, Alphys.

Cause I'm determined as ever.

I hauled myself up on the thorny floor above. The-thing-that-Sans-became was fighting Chara, and sending random rainbow colored magic from the holes in it's hands at the human. Papyrus was laying in fear among the vines, as the thing's magic attacks barely missed him. I summoned a energy spear, and glared at the human, who hasn't noticed me yet.

I gave the energy spear one good throw.

…

And it missed.

The energy spear landed on the rocks besides Chara. It clanked violently, as both Chara and Sans looked at me. I saw a flash of magic, and before I knew it I was falling. Again.

I tried to grab the spear again. I missed dramatically, as I fell down.

Maybe it wasn't just a dream...


	8. Falling

() ^ **

I was falling

Just

Falling ^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

© v)c)9 (c ) c(c)

C v ) c() c) (c)v )c) c)

(c v) c( c9) c(v)


	9. Rocket-Powered Elevators

"Owww…" I groaned in pain. I was lying on my side, in a bed of flowers. My wound stung like crazy, as I felt something touching my leg.

"Howdy Undyne! So you're awake…?" I heard a voice say happily. I recognized the voice immediately from that day in the woods, so I didn't even bother to look around.

"Flowey… I…" My vision was still blurry and I was still in pain. The flower stopped touching my leg and popped out of the ground, smiling.

"Boy! That was one fall there. Luckily I was there to catch you unless you would have died!" Flowey exclaimed. I felt something touch my leg again and felt a weird tingling feeling. I tried to get up, but I fell back down. "I wouldn't move. I'm still healing you!" It said, frowning. I sighed in annoyance when I realized what happened before all of this.

"Wait! I have to get to… to Snowdin," I groaned, still dripping sweat and in complete pain. Interestingly, I wondered if that this is what Alphys felt whenever she talked, I attempted to stand up, and only ended up crouching on the floor, shivering.

"Undyne! You couldn't possibly make it to Snowdin! I mean, it takes me around a couple of minutes to get to Snowdin, and I don't know how long it is to walk there on foot!" Flowey looked exasperated as I attempted to stand up again. My plan failed, and I only took a couple steps before falling to the floor.

"Help me out, you… you punk!" I grumbled at the flower as it rushed to help me. It entangled me enough so it could help me walk, and we got out of the room without fail.

"Fine, fine…" Flowey grumbled in annoyance. "Just here's a rule:: Don't let anyone see me," Flowey frowned as it perched itself on my shoulder. I looked at it, semi shocked, but I was too tired and hurt to even think. _What is he hiding?_

"What do you mean?" I asked it. Flowey grimaced when we took a step because of all of the weight he had to lift up.

"I'll tell you… later…" Flowey frowned as we missed a step and fell. We were almost at that weirdly dark room with the patch of green in it, but we were about a couple feet off. Flowey hoisted us up again with vines from the ceiling, and we walked easily through the black room.

Next was the small house, which we easily traversed. We walked through the puzzles as if it was in any other circumstance, but around 5 times as slow. I groaned as I felt the poison corse up my leg as if they were on a highway. Flowey stopped moving for a little bit when we were going down the long hallway, and peeked his little flower head over my shoulder and looked at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop?" Flowey said, exasperated. I shook my head with

the energy I had left, as Flowey frowned and we kept moving.

After around 5 minutes, my leg started to feel numb. After 8 minutes, my torso loss feeling. We finally got to the room around where the spider bakesale is, when I heard a voice.

Flowey jumped, and quickly untangled itself from my numb body. I collapsed onto the floor, and felt scrapes on my shoulder start to bleed.

"Undyne… is that you…?" A heard a voice echo.

 _Thank goodness for Napstablook._ I sighed in relief when I heard the ghosts voice. He looked at me interestingly.

"Yes… it is…" I grimaced when more pain started spasming out of the wound.

"Undyne…! Are you hurt…?" He said, probably oblivious of the bleeding and pussy wound on my side. _Oh_ he said quietly when he saw all of the blood.

"Can you… get… help…?" I said back to the ghost. I would have laughed at how we almost sounded the same, but with a life-or-death situation like this I didn't really feel like laughing all that much. Napstablook nodded but came over to my wound.

Tears started coming out of the ghosts eyes. They hit the wound, and the feeling started to come back. He stopped crying abruptly when nothing else worked, and looked at me.

"Get… royal… guards… anyone… in-" I paused when I realized that Napstablook was already on his way. Flowey popped up again and looked at me, still frowning.

"Do you really trust the ghost? We could easily continue, or I could heal you more…?" Flowey asked awkwardly. I attempted to smile at the silly face it had, and I laughed.

"Me…? Trust Blooky…? Of course! I'm their neighbor…!" I said happily. _I will finally get some help!_ I thought amazingly. "He.. he can go through walls, you know," I stuttered again as my wound started getting more agitated.

"I know! I know almost everyone here," Flowey looked annoyingly at me. "I _live_ here," he said, frowning. "Fine. I'll heal you," he touched his leaf to my leg, and the feeling started to come back.

"Thank you," I said to the flower. The flower paused for a second.

"No problem." it said.

…

The next few hours of my life included a lot of rushing around. The dogs came as fast as they could to my rescue, and I said a quick goodbye to my friend, Flowey. They pulled me onto a stretcher, and brought me to Papyrus' house as fast as they could. They were all amaze about "how well Blooky healed me"... I couldn't wait to tell Flowey how much good of a job he did. I stayed in Papyrus' house on the wooden floor while I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to a frantic monster slamming open the door of the house.

"UNDYNE?!" I heard someone yell. I drearily opened my eyes to see a Snowdrake standing there, with a wierd doctor costume on. He was looking at another familiar figure who was looking frantically at me. My head was pounding, but the leg no longer hurt.

"Alphys!" I said softly as I propped myself up from where I was laying before. She had her doctor jacket, even though it was clearly disheveled and a mess. Her glasses were barely on her head the right way, and she was clearly nervous. "I feel fine…" I said to reassure her.

"Thank goodness. I was so…" She stopped talking to me when she realized that the Snowdrake was there. "Thank you so much for taking care of Undyne! She looks great," Alphys said as she hugged the Snowdrake.

"I… I can take care of… this now!" Alphys dismissed the Snowdrake.

"Thank you Doctor Alphys for the excellent guidance!" The Snowdrake chirped enthusiastically. I recognized this one as the younger brother of that punk… is his name Cooldrake? Alphys smiled happily as the Snowdrake exited the room.

"Thank goodness you're alive!" Alphys hugged me. I smiled in happiness as I realized that I was thankful as well.

"Thank goodness for Napstablook," _and Flowey,_ I thought. "If it wasn't for him I would have been dead before the dogs found me."

"It was him…? I… I only just found out," Alphys stuttered again like she always does. I smiled slightly at her habit, and I frowned.

"How is Papyrus? And Sans?" I said, my heart starting to beat frantically. Alphys frowned, and started to reply before closing her mouth.

"How is Papyrus," I held her shoulders firmly as Alphys' paused. "Alphys…!" I started freaking out, my eyes widening. "Is he okay?"

"I…" Alphys stuttered, seemingly overwhelmed. "He…"

"Alphys!"

"He… you… you have to see him... yourself," Alphys clarified that he was okay… but nothing else. I stood up, pain gone, and started walking to the door.

"Undyne! You… you're not all of the way healed yet!" Alphys ran up to me and grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop halfway out of the door. I turned around and looked at Alphys, who was shivering because of the cold weather.

"Alphys," I addressed firmly. "Papyrus was the last person that I was with before I was hurt. And I don't leave my friends- including you of course- in the dust. I need to know that he's alright before I rest," I told Alphys calmly. "I'll be fine."

Alphys stood there, stunned. "I… Are you sure…?" she stuttered. I laughed, which almost made her jump.

"Of course, Alphys! Why would I not be okay?" I smiled the biggest smile that I could with a burning headache. She smiled back, as I started to leave.

"B… but I'm coming with you. O… okay?" She stepped out of Papyrus' house confidently. I smiled as I started running. I smiled at the Greater Dog as I ran by, but it seemed like he had a spear in his armor…?

"Only if you can keep up!" I started running down the road to the Riverperson. Alphys regarded me strangely because of my certain rule that I wouldn't take the ferry. I smirked as the Riverperson asked me for a ride, and Alphys and I climbed on.

"I… I thought you didn't take the ferry," Alphys stuttered. I smiled at Alphys, who was sitting behind me on the flat piece of wood.

"Today's an exception," I smiled broadly, as the Riverperson went by the waterfall. I quickly smelt the smoke from my forever burning house as we sped by, and we continued to listen to the water rush by.

In only in a matter of seconds, we entered the forever sweltering hot lands. I could already feel the heat from my seat of the boat, and I already started to sweat. Alphys stepped out first, and I followed, as we walked to the L1 elevator.

"Hey Alphys… what does L1 stand for?" I asked, curiously. She frowned and looked up at me, and we entered the elevator. She clicked the "R3" button and turned to me.

"It… it means Left 1," She stuttered slightly before continuing. "Because that's the elevator that's on… on the left side and on… on the first floor.

"Oh…" I frowned, realizing how simple the whole entire thing was… _I should have known that._ I flinched as the elevator almost stuttered to a stop, and my leg wobbled because of the force. Alphys looked at me, almost worried.

"A… are you sure you're okay…?" She said to me, almost worried.

"I'm fine," I breathed in slowly as the elevator dinged. We walked out, went to the MTT resort, and was greeted by the nice triangle greeter at the door.

"Welcome to MTT… wait... Undyne?!" She said, confused. "You never come out here!" She walked around awkwardly in a circle on her two feet, and then faced me. "I better call Mettaton!"

"W...wait… Ciel…! We d...dont need to talk to Mettaton," Alphys stuttered, as I started to walk past the two.

"Hmm… your name's Ciel?" I said down to the triangle shaped starfish. "We're on a very important mission, and we don't want any distractions, so can we please proceed?" I glared down at the starfish as they pulled out their phone and started talking in the phone. Alphys groaned in annoyance, when a weird buzzing was heard from the speakers.

"DARLINGS! WE HAVE TWO SPECIAL GUESTS AT THE MTT RESORT!" We heard from from the speakers. We both groaned as we both knew the voice of the 'iconic tv star' Mettaton. I've never trusted that guy, and the fact that we were 'special' means that we would be regarded as 'MTT brand CELEBRITIES'.

We looked forward as the pink and black-extremely tall celebrity walked through the doors of the resort. He, as always, held a microphone, and he smiled overly dramatically. The strobe lights shined on him, as monsters ran out of their rooms to see him.

"ALPHYS DARLING… AND UNDYNE…? WHY ARE YOU HERE," Mettaton gave me the strangest look as he noticed me. I frowned in annoyance as I knew the robot was trying to get more information out of me, like he always does.

"We're on an important mission, Mettaton. Now, we need you to get out of our way so we can continue," I crossed my arms and gave that robot the most amount of sass that I could muster. The robot raised his eyebrows and looked at me closer.

"WHAT IMPORTANT MISSION? I THOUGHT ASGORE WOULDN'T HAVE ASSIGNED YOU TO ANYTHING WHILE YOU'RE STILL HEALING," Mettaton pointed out my wound that I almost forgot about that was still bandaged up. I looked back at the robot and stepped closer to him, now really annoyed.

"It's my _own_ mission, okay?" I spat at the robot. "Now I have to get the the surface. And as the ex-leader of the royal guard I demand you to move." Mettaton cued an audience gasp from the speakers and then looked at me mysteriously.

"U… Undyne… I-".

"ISN'T PAPYRUS LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD? DARLING… I'M AFRAID YOU MIGHT BE LEFT BACK IN THE OLD DAYS…" Mettaton smirked a little bit. I growled in annoyance when the robot decided to cue another gasp from the speakers.

"I am NOT! And Papyrus is stuck in the human hospital and he NEEDS MY HELP," I yelled at the robot and then realized my mistake. A real round of gasps and chatter filled the room, as Mettaton gasped dramatically, and turned the microphone back to me.

"TELL ME MORE, DARLING," The reporter smiled, his hair swishing back and forth in the "wind" he queued just seconds before.

"No."

"WHAT."

"I said no." I frowned, and walked around the robot as fast as humanly possible. Alphys briskly walked with me out of the hotel as Mettaton waved goodbye.

"REMEMBER TO FINISH IT, ALPHYS!" Mettaton shot us a cheeky smile as the door closed. Alphys shivered in the cold air, as I ran to the elevator. She followed me into the elevator, as I relaxed.

"That robot… he gets on my nerves," I sighed in relief, as I pressed the elevator button to get to the top of the core. "Also… what did he mean? What do you have to finish?" I asked Alphys. She glanced down at her feet before looking back up at me.

"I… He wants me finish his… his new um… 'outfit'...?" Alphys explained, while shuffling her feet. "I… I'm worried… that if I get it to him… he won't be my 'friend'" Alphys drooped. I frowned and looked down at her.

"Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" I smiled down at Alphys. Alphys blushed and smiled as the door opened, and we both briskly walked down the hallway to the next elevator. We clicked the button as we went up again, both of us silent. We walked down the grey corridor to the last elevator on our "mission", when Alphys stopped.

"I… I have some stuff to… to do at the lab," she looked at me hopeful. "B… but! I'll be b...back to the surface as soon as possible!" She smiled, her glasses bobbing up and down as she nodded.

"Okay! I'll see you then," I said as Alphys shuffled down the corridor. I stepped in the elevator, took a deep breath, and clicked the button.

I've always hated the elevator to the surface. It always takes unbelievably long, even more than the one before, and it always made strange noises as it went up. Supposedly the humans crafted this elevator as their "pinnacle of creation" and what not. Even though of it's "greatness", it still looked like the elevator before it was installed.

I still don't understand why humans don't install fire to everything they own. I mean, the annoying robot has a rocket powered jet pack shooting out of his rectangular butt; WHAT ABOUT ELEVATORS?

I smirked in laughter as I thought of the idea of rocket powered elevators shooting out of the ground and throwing grenades around (Another new invention from the humans! Buy one for only 100 gold!) so all of Chara's little henchmen run away and leave everyone to run to freedom.

 _And_ all from the GREAT UNDYNE who was SMART enough to think of the ABSOLUTELY AMAZING idea!

Scratch that. I'm not a nerd.

I sighed in relief as the elevator dinged and opened. I exited the elevator to see humans milling about, minding their own business. I shook my head to get myself back on task from elevators to wounded skeletons, and ran to the hospital.

I entered the hospital and (as humans say is more polite) walked to the front desk. There was a human sitting there with the most peculiar look on her face as if she was eating some sour candy. She looked from over her giant gold-studded glasses up to me, and puckered her lips once more.

"So. What do you want," she looked back to the computer, her pink dress barely touching the floor.

"I'm here to see Papyrus," I said confidently. She looked back at me, gazing at me right over her glasses as if she was a librarian.

"Which Papyrus," she said as she looked back to the computer once more. She started typing some words into the computer, as I began to sweat in annoyance.

"The Skeleton…?" I told the lady.

"Which Skeleton," she said. "Could you be more specific?" I frowned in annoyance as I catched a glint of realization in her eyes. _She must know who I am… maybe because of Chara…?_ I clenched my fist in annoyance as I slammed my hand down onto the table.

"Okay Lady!" I hissed softly at the lady. "I want to see my friend, okay? He was wounded and I need to know he's okay. I'm pretty sure he's the only skeleton here, because I, out of _all of the monsters in the Underground_ know both skeletons." The lady looked a little bit frightened because of my soft outburst, and she smoothed her skirt down.

"Which skeleton do you mean then?" she stopped looking at the computer and looked me straight in the eye.

"For the LOVE of GOD! The tall one!" I said furiously. She looked back at her computer and then puckered her lips again.

"Bring this young lady to room 513, Ronald," The lady said to a guy behind her in a different cubicle. The guy swung around, his red hair swooshing dramatically, and smiled.

"Okay!" Ronald cracked his knuckles and went to open the door. He smiled and waved, and I followed.

As we walked towards the room (which, of course, was at the very end of the hallway) I eyed something on Ronalds arm. I was metal, and that's all I could see… _What was it?_ I coughed politely and smiled.

"Mr…?" I said. The human turned around, and looked at me. "I was wondered, what's on your arm…?" I pointed to the right arm that stayed tucked in his right pocket.

"Hmm…?" he frowned. "Oh! You must mean my arm," he took his arm out of his right pocket. He smiled, and shrugged. "It's just my arm…"

"Whoa!" I gaped. His arm wasn't a arm… it was this weird robotic thing that worked like a arm. Gears moved as he clenched his fist and unclenched it, and he slowly brought it back to his pocket. "That's so cool!" I looked up to the tall man in excitement. He smiled, and started to walk again.

"Glad you think it is," he frowned as he opened the door.

Papyrus was laying on the bed, still wearing his "battle" outfit. It was clear that it was hard for him to breath… you could hear every breath that he took. His bones were broken, and his skull was cracked… it was amazing that he was still alive. I gasped as I realized that Sans was still nowhere to be seen, as I realized I was still wearing Papyrus' scarf.

"Papyrus…?" I said to the tall skeleton whose eyes were shut. I quietly walked up to him and laid his red scarf across his body. I started walking out of the room, and I sighed.

"What have you become, Sans?" I said softly under my breath as I walked out of the room.


	10. Anime?

It was a couple days later after I found Papyrus in the human hospital. I've been visiting him every day, and he hasn't gained consciousness yet. It was late at night, and because of the business of the day, I felt extremely tired. But, for some reason, I couldn't fall asleep.

So I resolved to go down stairs in my new human home to get something to eat. I haven't eaten at all today, and I was starving. I started walking down the stairs when I heard the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie theme song.

I instantly went to check my phone. But it wasn't ringing. So then I resolved that Alphys was watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie again at around 2:00 in the morning, and I sighed in despair at how my girlfriend never gets any sleep. _Which is probably because she's been sleeping on the couch_ I reminded myself tiredly, as I got the bottom floor.

"Alphys?" I said, rubbing my eyes at the newfound source of energy called light. I spotted her under 4 different blankets, literally right in front of the television, drooling. She jumped as she heard my voice and turned off the tv.

U...Undyne? You're… you're never up this late," Alphys looked over to where I stood at the bottom of the stairs, my eyes still heavy. I sighed and smiled, and looked back at her, still comfortably under her 5 layers of blanket.

"I forgot to eat dinner," I said, still exhausted. "I'm going to make some spaghetti." I started to wander slowly into the kitchen when Alphys ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Wait! I… I think it wouldn't be s...safe for you to make sp...spaghetti when it's this late, Undyne..." She said slowly as I stopped to reconsider my previous idea. She walked over to her little clump of blankets and pulled out some popato chisps and threw them at me, and I easily caught them.

"You know these are off my diet, Alphys…" I told the lizard. She shrugged and retreated back into her cave of blankets right in front of the tv. I frowned as I walked over to her and plopped down.

"What's this?" I asked her. She slowly chewed her popato chisps as she thought for a second before answering.

"I… I'm pretty sure it's called 'M...My neighbor totoro...?'" She frowned as she put the Dvd in. "T… the human said it's a good one."

"Hmm…" I shrugged. "You know what? I'll watch this with you."

"R...really?!" Alphys looked at me, confused. "I...I thought you promised y...yourself that you wouldn't stay up and watch tv!" I shrugged as she still looked confused.

"REALLY?!" Alphys jumped up and hugged me. "W...we should watch 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!'"

"Okay Alphys! Whatever you think is the best!" I said as she went out of her blanket cave and ran into the next room. She came back in with a movie with a pink cover on it, and plopped herself down besides me. She took "My neighbor totoro…?" out of the tv and inserted 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" into the tv.

I opened the popato chisps as the movie started.


	11. The Truth

It was a couple days later when Papyrus woke up.

The day was extremely sunny and Alphys (after failing to convince me a couple

times) made me carry around a water bottle with me because it was too hot for both me and her. We slowly walked out of the the steaming hot 85° degree house into the 95° weather, and walked into the town.

"Y...you're sure you're going to get the right groceries, Undyne?" she stuttered as we

slowly made our way to the elevator to the underground. I laughed as she looked up at me, now in the long line to the elevator.

"Of course, Al!" I laughed at the pure fact that I, the great Undyne, would ever forget something as simple as a grocery list. She said she wanted some more ramen, and I needed more spaghetti for our totally strict noodle diet.

"O...okay Undyne," she gave me a questioning look, before I slowly departed to the hospital.

The hospital was located near the middle of the town where everyone congregated. It was on one of the sides of a big elevated square (made of wood, like everything else in the makeshift town), with a small garden in the middle. There was a small group of monsters and humans working together on some new stone sculptures on the corners, and a small clustered group stood around the middle garden. I quickly chugged some water from my water bottle, and made my way to the front of the hospital.

As usual, the room went quiet as I entered the room, and no one _dared_ look the "absolutely violent" Undyne. Chara, over the past days made even more stupid rumors about me being a sort of dark overlord with the power to kill people with a snap, and I was just a disguise. And of course, whatever Chara says is what happens. Because everyone follows the _oh so great_ Chara and his little human friends (who hate us almost as equally) because Undyne _totally_ kidnapped Sans just so she could become more _popular_ and become the _heroine_ of the story. Which is totally not going to happen.

I mean why would I be the heroine? I couldn't even defeat the human.

Well, anywho, when I walked to the stupid ladies front desk, everyone shuffled away from me as if I carried the plague or something like that. There was a line at the front desk, so I stood behind a large lady in green and impatiently waited.

"Yo Undyne!" I heard a voice behind me. I swiveled around to see the orange and yellow monster kid bound up to me (tripping a couple times in the process) and stop right behind me.

"Hey punk!" I smiled back at the little monster's face. He was a teensy bit more bruised up than normal, which seemed to always be the case whenever I saw him, but he still carried the same smile.

"Why are you here?" he asked politely. I frowned and thought about changing the subject from something as gruesome as Papyrus' injuries, but then realized that the little kid would have to know. I slightly frowned as I continued the subject.

"Well… since Papyrus got hurt, and I'm supposed to go check on him…" I started saying when the kiddo suddenly got a super concerned look on his face.

"Why is the Great Papyrus hurt? What happened!" he started hammering me with questions as the line started getting shorter and shorter, suddenly looking concerned.

"He's fine… he's just been out for a couple days… and it was really confusing but all that I know he'll be fine…" I sighed at my former biggest fan. He used to absolutely adore my every move and trail me around as if I was Mettaton, but since the human came around, his fangirling turned more to Papyrus. And in a way I don't blame him, since of all that happened up when the human broke the barrier.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, his small bow bobbing.

"I'm positive. I was even hurt more than Papyrus and I recovered," I smiled to the kid. I looked to see that the line was nonexistent in front of me, and the lady was tapping her pen against the table impatiently.

"I'm here to see-" I started.

"RONALD THE FISH LADY'S HERE!" the lady yelled to the red haired man that was across the room. He grumbled as he stopped talking to another human, pocketed a paper he was holding, and walked over to open the door.

"Hello, Undyne," he smiled positively as I walked past.

"Hello Ron," I answered as we walked down the hallway.

"Is everything usual," he wondered, as I remembered that yesterday I told him about my usual routine.

"It's the same old thing every day," I sighed in annoyance. "I would really like to be helping out the monsters or mapping but since I'm still 'hurt' I can't do anything," I scratched an itch on the back of my neck as we continued walking. "I have to follow what King Asgore says, since I'm one of his main 'subjects', you could say."

"Really?" Ronald said, curious.

"Oh yup. He taught me how to fight when we were little. He suggested it when I was defeated by him one fighting class, back when we needed to know how to fight to claim more ground in the Underground. He's a pretty lax guy," I shrugged. "But he tends to worry a whole bunch about everyone's health and wont let anyone do anything when they're hurt or sick. Which is a pain, itself," I laughed. "I don't know, do you think Chara's like that or no…?" I asked, and Ronald frowned.

"W...we aren't allowed to share our opinions on the Great Chara," Ronald looked to the ground, and stopped as we got to the door. I frowned as he opened the door for me, and I walked in slowly.

"U… UNDYNE…?" I heard a voice from inside the room. Papyrus laid in his bed, fully conscious, while looking like a bulldozer ran over him. His eyes were droopy and it almost looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. I walked over to his bedside, and looked down at him.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT…" Papyrus said slowly, and I nodded.

"I'm fine, punk. You just need to heal up a little bit more, and you'll be a-okay," I said to Papyrus. I noticed Ronald awkwardly slinked back to the office when I wasn't looking, and I frowned.

"WHERE'S… SANS?" he said, looking around. "I… I DIDN'T SEE HIM IN HERE…" he frowned as I sighed.

"Papyrus… your brother's been missing. We don't know where he is…" I said calmly to Papyrus. "W...we are sending out search parties for the past week looking for him, and there's been no such luck. We…"

"We don't even know what he'll be like when we find him. He might be that terrifying blob thingy again… and he might hurt people against his own will," I struggled to tell the whole story to Papyrus, scared that his innocent heart might be crushed by the news. Papyrus took it all slowly, and his eyes widened in terror.

"HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN MISSING?" he asked fearfully.

"A week or two. It's been two weeks since the incident, Papyrus," I said slowly. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be much older than he was.

"DANG IT, GASTER..." he said silently under his breath. I frowned and quirked my head at Papyrus' weird comment, as he sighed. "YOU HEARD THAT, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Uh… yes…?" I answered Papyrus slowly. He sighed and shook his head.

"WELL I GUESS I HAVE TO TELL YOU THEN…" Papyrus frowned.

"A LONG TIME AGO WHEN ME AND SANS WERE JUST BABYBONES, WE WERE EXPERIMENTS FOR THIS GUY CALLED 'W.D. GASTER' WHO TOOK CARE OF US DOWN IN THE TRUE LAB. ALPHYS… WASN'T THE HEAD SCIENTIST… HE WAS. HE...HE WAS A BAD MAN, WHO DID HORRIBLE THINGS, OR AT LEAST THAT SANS SAYS, I DON'T REMEMBER…"

"THAT MAN… SANS TURNED INTO THAT MAN… I DON'T KNOW HOW… OR WHY…" Papyrus said, almost out of breath now since he was talking so much. I put my hand on his shoulder gingerly, and calmed him down, his eyes drooping a little more.

"Papyrus, calm down. We've got this all under control," I smiled half heartedly, still feeling a little bit uneasy from his giant speal. "We'll find Sans, and ask him about it, don't worry. Now… get some rest, okay? We all want to get the Great Papyrus better in no time."

"DONT WORRY UNDYNE! ILL TRY TO GET SOME SLEEP IF I CAN," Papyrus murmured as I started to walk out of the room. I was at the doorway as I heard a voice:

"UNDYNE…" he said.

"What, punk?" I answered, swinging my head around to face him.

"WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T HURT SANS… OKAY? HE'S MY BROTHER, AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HIM NO MATTER IF HE'S BECOME SOME BIG SCARY MONSTER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT."

"ESPECIALLY FROM YOU, UNDYNE. YOU'RE A GOOD FRIEND AND IF YOU HURT SANS BY ACCIDENT... I DONTWANTYOUTWOTOBE" Papyrus started rambling quickly from his hospital bed, and he needed to stop.

"Papyrus." he stopped talking as soon as I spoke, wide awake as usual. "Dont worry. I won't hurt Sans in any which way unless he hurts anyone else." I reassured the tall skeleton with a smile. "He'll be fine."

"Get some sleep," I said before exiting the room.

"BYE UNDYNE!" He said with a smile.

I sighed when I exited the room, recollecting all that I learned just from that one meeting. Ronald was waiting in the hallway, holding his clipboard in his robotic hand as usual and scratching something down with his pencil (another human invention that we didn't really have in the underground… we really only had pens and newspaper).

"You're done? Most people take around an hour in the room," Ronald raised an eyebrow and clicked a button on his stopwatch.

"Where you timing me?!" I asked, surprised.

"No. You didn't see anything," Ronald gave me a mysterious stare as we started walking down the hallway.

"Oh… okay?" I said a teensy bit confused. We took a couple steps until I started off talking. "Um… so why does Chara not allow people to talk about him?" I wondered.

"I said… I won't… talk about it," Ronald smiled unenthusiastically, clearly trying to not break out of character and punch me against the wall or something. _Oh that's how it's gonna be, then. Come and try to punch the Great Undyne… just try,_ I thought as we kept walking.

"Why won't you talk about it?" I asked Ronald, vaguely curious.

"Because it's against the law and society, Undyne," Ronald looked completely pissed off in as many ways possible. "Um… us humans…"

"... We don't really trust the monsters. Or at least as we hoped we would…" Ronald sighed in defeat. "Y… you all are kind of terrifying."

We walked silently down the hallway for a couple more steps, as I digested what Ronald said.

"Really?" I said. "We're trying our best to not come off like that," I frowned and shrugged. "But oh well, Chara really gave us a bad name, right? Or that's at least as it seems."

"Especially on you, Undyne. That's why I'm the one that's escorting you to Papyrus' room all of the time- because nobody trusts you and your instincts. 'Cause Chara says so, and I'm inclined to believe them," Ronald said, quietly so no one else would hear. I clutched my hand tightly so Ron couldn't see it, and continued to talk casually as if I wasn't affected by what he said.

"Ah, okay. That makes sense. He really doesn't like me for some reason- maybe he knows something that I don't know…?" I frowned slightly, and shrugged again.

"Please please please, for everyone's own good, don't tell anyone that I said that, okay? Cause if you do _my life's on the line"_ Ronald looked frighteningly up to me. I nodded at the short man, and smiled.

"Your secret's safe with me, punk." I said quietly back to him. He smiled, and then frowned as we entered the room. He opened the door for me, and I briskly walked out of the hospital in the square, where a Snowdrake was puzzling over another one of those stupid spears. I laughed for a second at how stupid I must have been, thinking that humans and monsters would ever live in harmony, and then was jerked back to the real world and started walking to the elevator to the underground.

I have to tell Asgore about this.


	12. Unicorns

So my dreams encompassed unicorns and a whole lot of rainbows.

It was really stupid. I was terrorized by happy go lucky unicorns that ran at me continuously in my dreams. And for some reason I was absolutely terrified of them. Like there were a continuous amount of unicorns flailing around like there was no tomorrow and then there was me standing there awkwardly.

Dreams are weird. They're REALLY weird.

Ironically the one dream thats turned into a nightmare was a dream about cute little unicorns. Are you serious? Why not some dream about some anime that Alphys got me into. Or like some nerdy stuff. Not some flail spears fight-to-the-death dream. But then I'm not a nerd, and supposedly my brain doesn't want me to be a nerd.

So that's my day. How was yours?


	13. Woods Children

"We should get some more food… (at Grillby's)" Dogamy said to Dogaressa quickly when they entered the room.

Greater Dog, Dogamy, Dogaressa, Doggo, Asgore, Lesser Dog, and I were in a small room off of the throne room. Dogamy and Dogaressa quickly silenced their voices and ran over to their seat, conveniently next to each other. Asgore had a stern expression, and I looked at the group with a serious expression. The last person in our party- A small white dog- slowly walking in as I started talking.

"You all know that one of us has gone missing, yes?" I said to the group. Everyone nodded, and Asgore frowned.

"We've gotten some intel from Papyrus that Sans turned into our long gone friend W.D Gaster who was the royal scientist before Alphys," Asgore explained to the dogs, and they all looked at the king surprisingly. "We know you've looked around a whole lot already, but I want you to search in places we've never searched before like the true lab and around the waterfall. Ask everyone questions." I cleared my throat and Asgore stopped and waited for me to talk.

"I've talked to Alphys about what happened, and she said that she barely knew the doctor and his intentions, and supposedly the two haven't even met each other. Papyrus did say that the doctor was a bad man, however, and that he was horrible to Sans and Papyrus when they were little. So we should assume that this mission can become dangerous. I want you to wear full armor at all times when you're in your area… I've already talked to the royal guards in Hotlands and talked to them about working with you guys to take care of the waterfall area since I can't be down there at all times anymore." I explained to the dogs patiently. The dogs looked at me like I was crazy, but even though I knew they hated going into anywhere else except Snowdin, they'd have to live with it.

I only heard about the truth yesterday, and I went right to Asgore. I told him about WD, not Rons predicament even though it bugs me so much and the only one who might understand would be Asgore himself. Afterwards I talked to Alphys and some of the few people who might know about him, but it all failed and I didn't get any more intel.

"Why can't we- STOP MOVING I HAVE TO THINK" Doggo yelled at the little dog that was jumping around everywhere as usual. It stopped for a second and Doggo sighed. "Why can't we just patrol in Snowdin?" he said when the little annoying dog… I think his name's Toby… started poofing around again.

"Because you can't just expect everything to be in Snowdin, Doggo. Barely anythings in Snowdin anyway, and the sentry station isn't being used anymore since we are no longer looking for humans. You all should feel lucky that I feel you are great scouts unless I would have fired you from the job a long time ago," I paused for a dramatic effect. "I want you guys to actually be doing something again and that's why I put you in the waterfall area. I know you all hate the humidity over there but it will all be for the better." I explained. The dogs finally took me seriously and looked at me with their eyes wide as I spoke. "If you'd like, bring Endogeny because that might help find some clues. Just try to make it so it doesn't swallow the clues in goo, okay?"

"Yes (Yes)" Dogamy and Dogaressa said. The Greater and Lesser dogs nodded enthusiastically, Doggo nodded grimly and Toby continued to poof around as before.

"If you don't do your job I might enlist Jerry and make him go with you," I suggested. Asgore gave me the weirdest look, as all of the dogs, in sync, shook their heads.

"NO," Doggo said sternly as I smiled.

"Okay, then," I stood up. "Meeting adjourned." I got up and left before anyone could complain. I briskly walked to the elevator, and realized that since I got out around a hour early from that meeting that was only around 2 minutes long, and I stopped and thought. Alphys was doing some work at the lab and was playing around with some theories with the Gaster dude that I told her about (even though I feel we all know that she'll be watching anime anyway and wasting her time with some more rewatches of the "My neighbor totoro…?" thing that she's become obsessed with). I cracked my knuckles as I heard Dogi and Dogaressa talking to each other, and I decided to briskly walk to the end of the hallway and out towards the elevator to the surface so I could avoid conversation. I clicked the elevator button and walked into the elevator, and was only completely sure that I would avoid the dogs when I felt the elevator shift and go up.

Oh, and about the rocket powered elevators from a while ago? I mentioned it to Alphys and she thought it was a great idea. But the humans thought it was stupid and decided to take the idea down.

They're not cool. They're not _nerds_. Some nerds are cool.

I'm still amazed that I'm actually saying this but I might be turning into a nerd…? It's a scary transformation, by the way. Alphys might be getting me into anime.

Before I could think of anything else, the door beeped and opened to a non scenic view of the surface. The line that would usually be in front of a door was now nonexistent because it was around 2:00 in the afternoon, which I found to be the most silent time on the surface. I walked out of the elevator and continued down the main road which was lined by a whole lot of wooden houses with small flags with the person family rune on it, and I ended up running through the whole town to the tall green forest where I met Flowey the day before.

Suddenly, I heard some muffled voices. I breathed in quietly, and summoned a spear in case I would need to scare off some human children who aren't supposed to be in the forest anyway. I stopped, and turned around, and let a brisk breeze pass by before I started to walk again. The leaves ruffled violently as I heard another sound farther away and I turned suddenly towards a small crashing noise. I walked quietly through the undergrowth until I saw some small footprints going towards a large bushy area.

Quickly I walked towards the noise. The human children that were in the area were talking loudly to themselves as if they didn't realize that people might just be in the forest? Like you know, that might just be a possibility? If the people here in the town would use some common sense that it might just be more common for people to come into the forest when there's monsters around. Like what about us punks (to be more specific, Flowey and me) who usually go traversing the forest mapping things, while people tend to stay in the town for some weird reason that's complete superstition. Don't they realize that there's some more brave people in the world then them?

Suddenly, I heard a voice that could be recognized instantly as Chara. And the rest of the little kids that were with them… they seemed to have the same snake like hiss to their voices. I shivered at the memory of that day, when I was at Mount Ebott, when Chara tried to kill us monsters and Sans turned out to be who we didn't think he was. Could Chara and their henchmen turn out to be just like W.D? I closed my eyes and let the thought pass, as I heard a loud shriek from a monster who is my best friend.

 _Papyrus?_

Faster than you could see, I bolted into the clearing and punched Chara across the clearing. I saw that Papyrus was tied up to a large tree on one side, and the children there all were wearing the colors of the rainbow associated to their souls. How appropriate for children who are mean and unruly to be wearing the colors of the rainbow. The kids looked at me, seemingly innocent, while Papyrus, defeated, was looked at me with a rare, sad expression in his eyes.

"What did you do to Papyrus?" I said in a low and threatening voice to the children. I held my spear at Chara, their leader, and Chara griminced.

" _I told you that she was a monster! No other innocent monster would threaten a child!_ " Chara yelled at me. I stood there, eyeing the children, nervous of what they would accuse me of next.

"I'm here to save my friend from what you were doing. If you were smart enough, you would get out of my way so I can get Papyrus back to his house where he should be resting anyway." I retorted back to the little children.

" _Did you just call me dumb?_ " Chara said up to me, frowning and still recovering from that punch.

" _YEAH did you just call my best friend dumb?"_ The orange child swung his little orange headband around, and the yellow one nodded. I blinked at the sound of their voices… and I might have gotten a small amount of deja vu.

 _How do I remember these children?_ I thought deeply for a moment. I shook my head because there was no possible way that I would have met them before. They're too young and we've been on the surface for so little time that there was no possible way that I could have met them. But then… I still felt a really awkward edge while talking to them all.

" _Let go, guys. We won't win this battle_.'' The green child said slowly. Chara blinked their eyes slowly and started to run in the woods. I let them go.

"Papyrus! Are you okay?" I ran over to him and started untying the rope that bound him to the tree.

"UNDYNE…" he said slowly. He was still recovering from his wounds from earlier at the hospital, and it was still hard for him to talk. I stood him up, and started walking towards the village.

After a while we got to Papyrus' house by the edge of the woods. I opened the door and lead Papyrus in, and he collapsed on the coach that brought back memories of when Sans used to do the same on that coach.

"Are you okay, Papyrus?" I asked again.

"THE.. THE HUMANS. THEY SAID THAT SANS WILL NEVER COME BACK," Papyrus started tearing up. I stopped before exiting the house.

"They really said that?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Y.. YES THEY DID," Papyrus started crying, staring at the ceiling with a blank look in his eyes. I walked over to him slowly, and looked at him in his sad state that i've never seen before.

 _He's never been this upset before…_ I thought sadly, and frowned. Tears ran out of his eyes like a river, and he curled up in defeat.

"Papyrus… those kids are bad kids. Even though they're just like Frisk, they aren't nice. And they want you to be sad… they try to make your life miserable," I tried my best to explain the situation.

"THEY… THEY CAN'T BE THAT BAD…" Papyrus stopped crying as much, but still looked sad.

"They dont know whats right and wrong… it's a horrible position to be in." I struggled to explain the problem to Papyrus. "It's like the opposite of Frisk. There's no MERCY for them." I paused for a moment to let the situation sink in.

"HOW CAN PEOPLE BE SO MEAN?" Papyrus wasn't crying anymore, but he still looked hurt from their words.

"I don't know, Papyrus. I don't know." I sighed and left Papyrus in the room. I walked outside, let the bustling town greet my senses, and briskly walked to the elevator to the king's castle. People, as always, looked at me as I walked past, but I didn't have any reason to dwell upon their thoughts and I had something to get done.

When I got to the elevator, it was absolutely abandoned because people were working usually around 11:00 in the morning. I walked in, clicked the button, and waited patiently for the stupid waiting music to be quiet. I started tapping my fingers against the side of the elevator impatiently when the door opened, and I walked out as fast as possible.

I walked into the Throne Room where the chirping of birds and the yellow flowers greeted me as if I were their friend. Little did they know that I usually take samples of other flowers in my extra time. I sniffed the pollen in disgust as I saw the large blundering figure of Asgore on the other side of the throne.

"Asgore?" I said. He jumped because he clearly didn't hear me come in, and looked over.

"Oh, hello Undyne! Would you like a cup of tea?" He said happily. He walked over, his cape dragging behind kind of like Alphys' oversized shirt, and loomed over me with the great height of 7 ½ feet next to my puny 6 foot 3.

"I have something to report, Asgore," I told him seriously. His happy smile melted into a sort of frown, as he sipped his already made tea concerned.

"The children kidnapped Papyrus, and thank goodness for me being there to kick them out." I frowned. "They brought him into the forest, and I was out there and heard them. Papyrus… he's really really depressed." I tried to explain it to Asgore. Asgore paused for a moment.

"If I was in that situation, I would too. Besides, Papyrus and Sans have such a brotherly connection to each other because of W.D, that they wouldn't be able to survive without each other," Asgore explained. "Did the children attack him?"

"It seems so. I healed him, however. It was minor damage," I looked seriously up at Asgore before he started pacing the room again.

"... Undyne. Do… do you sometimes feel that you remember those children? The rainbow colored ones?" Asgore said cautiously. I nodded, absolutely confused about what Asgore just said.

"It's because they're the souls. I didn't tell anyone, but when Frisk broke the barrier, we lost the souls. They were just gone." Asgore sighed.

"WAIT WHAT?" I froze and looked at Asgore. "Do you mean…?"

"Yes, Undyne. Those children are the fallen children. Frisk even revived Chara, my other child." Asgore coughed. "You better not tell Tori about this, okay? I don't know if she'd take it a good or bad way." I didn't respond.

"That's why they hate me. Because I fought them…" _and killed some of them._ I looked down at the ground, now absolutely terrified of my own self. Asgore nodded painfully, as I realized that he also killed some of them too.

"That's why LOVE is dangerous, Undyne. Tori was right," Asgore sighed, clearly trying not to cry.

"In your case, yes. Both ways," I tried to make a joke out of the conversation.

"Wait, what?" Asgore asked, confused.

"Toriel left you because of love and LOVE," I shrugged. "You should tell her. I think it would make her feel better about you."

"Really?" Asgore smiled, and stretched. "Ah, okay. I will."

"Oh right!" I thumbled with my bag over my shoulder, and protruded a DVD case that Alphys told me to give to the king a couple days ago. I handed the "My Neighbor Totoro…?" case to him and smiled. "Alphys told me to give this to you."

"Is it some more anime?" Asgore asked.

"Yes, it is. She thought it was really well done," I smiled the biggest smile I could. Asgore laughed and smiled.

"Um… I'll figure out the situation at hand. Thanks for telling me Undyne," Asgore smiled.

"Seeya Asgore!" I started to walk away and ended up tripping on something hard on the ground. I fell and landed on my arms, and I slowly stood up.

"Oh yeah! Those things have been appearing everywhere," Asgore pointed at the spear that I tripped over. "I've only seen around 2 of them so far."

"Where?" I asked.

"There was one that was lodged in the side of one of the human houses… and this one. This one showed up a couple days ago, but it seems that it was always there, it's quite a phenomenon isn't it?" Asgore said curiously.

"... Yes it is…" I frowned.

"I kind of looks like your spears, doesn't it?" Asgore looked slightly concerned. I sighed as I remembered the conversation with Grillby I had a while before, and looked at him.

"Yes it does… but it's not me, I swear! I was sent to learn about the spears from Revetan," I told Asgore. He gave me a weird look before smiling.

"Tell me when you learn more about it, then!" He said happily. I nodded, and smiled back.

"Of course!" I told Asgore. I turned around, warily stepped over the spear and walked back.

The flowers seemed to whisper in the wind as I walked back.


	14. Creepy Faces

When I opened my eyes, there was a eerie feel in the air.

I slowly sat up. I blinked twice, and let my head stop thumping. _I'm hurt?_ I thought quickly, since I had absolutely no memory of knocking my head on anything. I put my hand on my head to make my vision steady, but there wasn't anything to see.

It was all black. The only thing I could see was black, and myself. The silence was eerie, and I couldn't hear anything. I, now absolutely terrified, stood up and turned around quickly.

" _Did you really think you could defeat me?"_ l heard a terrifying voice from behind me. I twirled around, to see Chara standing there, grinning as if they had just committed a horrible crime and enjoyed it. I grimaced because they were the one person I didn't want to see during a dream, and Chara laughed.

"...?" I frowned. "I never fought you," I looked up at Chara, completely confused.

" _But you did! You hate me! And you know it!_ " Chara laughed, as I realized they were still holding their dust flecked knife.

"I just don't like your guts, that's all," I shuffled back on the black landscape as Chara raised their knife menacingly.

" _HAHAHHAHAAAA!_ " They laughed, as their face seemed to tear itself apart. Black oozing goo fell from the deep depths of their soulless eyes, and I froze in horror. They raised their knife, dust from the people they killed flaking off as if it was snowing, and proceeded to slam it down.

 _*Miss*_ The attack screamed as it narrowly went past my arm. I breathed in and out heavily and forced myself to stand up to face the demons attacks. I tried to summon a spear, but my magic wasn't working.

" _Die"_ Chara laughed continuously as they raised their knife again…

Suddenly, I jolted awake. My fingers were clutching the blanket and I felt as cold as ice. I shivered in fear, as I closed my eyes again.


	15. Fun

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE DELTA RUNE WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME," I yelled at the dogs. Before I spoke, they were accusing that everyone was lying about the evidence they brought to the table, and that did no good to the mysteries that were at hand. The looked at me in silence, as I talked.

"The rules of the royal guard say that you must tell the truth about all of the evidence you get, yes?" I say in a calm voice. The dogs and Asgore nodded.

"So then there should be no dispute about lying. We should just keep looking…. besides, who knows if he is on the surface?" The dogs groaned in annoyance as I said this, and I looked at them, annoyed.

"He's not on the surface, Undyne!" Dogamy said, clearly done with the whole investigation.

(He's clearly not on the surface)" Dogaressa added to what Dogamy said.

"Yeah Undyne, why don't we just stop the investigation? It's been… STOP MOVING" Doggo barked at the dog who we now know is named Toby, "It's been a whole month of searching for someone who might even be dead."

"... Doggo is right." Asgore sighed. "We don't even know what we're looking for, and I feel this has gone on too long."

"Asgore!" I looked at Asgore annoyingly. "I promised that I would get Sans back for Papyrus. And you KNOW I never go back on my word," I growled under my breath at Asgore.

"It's gone too far. If you want to look for Sans, then do it on your own time," Asgore stood up. "Meeting Adjourned," he added as he solemnly walked away. I stood there, beside myself, and growled.

"ASGORE" I yelled over to the goat who was still halfway across the throne room where we were meeting. He sighed and walked through the door, not even acknowledging that I yelled his name.

"Seeya Undyne," Doggo growled and exited with the rest of the dogs while I stood there.

"DAMMIT" I yelled. I stood up, feeling the need to destroy something, and cracked my knuckles to resist the urge. I stood there for a second and calmed down, but the calmness of the air didn't help my attitude. I walked briskly out of the room, and continued to walk down all the way back to MTT resort.

I walked through the MTT resort ignoring Ciel the starfish monster, and before he could make a loud announcement that there was a once-was celebrity in the house I had already walked out.

"UNDYNE I FEEL ITS DISRESPECTFUL TO WALK THROUGH MY RESORT WITHOUT EVEN SAYING HI" I heard a robotic voice come closer to me, and I saw the pink and black robot right behind me. I turned around and looked at him with the most steely look that I could manage.

"Fuck off." I growled at Mettaton before leaving him in the dust.

"BOY SOMEONE'S HAVING A BAD DAY" The robotic voice muttered and came up behind me again.

This time, instead of talking my way out of it, I turned around and punched Mettaton in his little glass container of his keeping his arms and legs attached. He flew backwards and looked at me surprisingly, his container cracked.

"I. Said. Leave. Me. Alone," I growled in a darkened voice as he slowly got up, terrified. I left him and quickly got to the elevator and before I knew it I was right in front of Alphys' lab. But before I took the usual path and found Alphys in her lab, I turned right and walked the long way through the waterfall.

After a while walking quietly, and saw my burning house and sniffed when I saw that it was still burning. I stopped, sighed, and continued on.

After walking forever, I stumbled on a part of the waterfall I've never seen before. And the weird thing is, I've never seen it even though I lived here most of my life. It was between the crystallized cheese and another one of those chests, and it was a long hallway with the usual waterfall bling except it had a large grey door right smack dab in the middle. I frowned in surprise and stopped and looked at it.

"What the heck…?" I muttered under my breath and glanced to my sides and noticed that the rooms that were usually there were still there. It was as if a hallway were to grow here magically. I frowned, stepped forward, and opened the door.

The room that I stepped into was a grey room with no windows or other doors and there was nothing in it except a familiar face.

"Sans?!" I said, exasperated. He was sitting there, his face right in front of a wall, fingering a piece of chalk rock and adding another dash to his paragraph full of dashes that one would see in a anime when a person was trying to keep track of their days of confinement. He muttered something under his breath, and slowly stood up.

"undyne." he said in a low voice. "why are you here," he asked, looking like a zombie that was just awakened from a happy dream. He looked messed up and done with the world but still holding on in this hellish room full of nothing.

"Papyrus wanted me to find you…" I said as he glared at me.

"if papyrus finds me, he could die. you don't understand, undyne," he took a deep breath before continuing. "im not safe to be around anymore."

"Sans! Don't you realize that you left your brother and made him depressed as hell because he's so worried about if you're safe or not?" I growled in annoyance at his depressing attitude. He then glared at me even more and his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"he's going to have to live with it. im not going back." Sans seemed to snarl when I suggested his brothers grief, and I was mortified that he felt that it didn't pertain to him.

"I'm not leaving without you," I stood up, determined to finish the mystery at hand.

"dammit," Sans growled as the little dots in his eyes vanished. "then go to hell."

Suddenly, I saw Sans summon white and blue bones around his body, and a whisp of blue surrounded his eye. I stepped back, not wanting to provoke a fight just like Papyrus warned me not to, and braced for impact. Unfortunately I was not wearing my usual armor I wear for fighting.. I was only wearing my tank top and my jeans. The attack ripped through my skin, but only gave me 6 damage.

 _Wierd. I thought he could fight better…_ I thought awkwardly and then realized that I actually never saw him fight before. He fights the same as his brother, but with more strategy. I stopped musing about the past, and summoned a spear to protect me from his attacks.

Suddenly, I heard a surprised yelp as I noticed Flowey pop up in front of me and quickly tangled Sans up in thorns. I shuddered as I was reminded of the dream I had a long time before, but before I knew it Sans was electrocuted and lying on the ground.

"Man," I looked at Flowey incredulously.

"What?" Flowey said.

"I didn't know you could fight like that," I said in awe.

"What… oh yeah, that was nothing," Flowey untangled himself from Sans and then looked at me.

"Aren't you going to bring him to the hospital?" Flowey eyed me as I stood there.

"Um… yeah I will," I picked Sans up and then looked back down at Flowey. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Don't mention it," Flowey smiled, and popped back into the ground. I looked around the room one last time and noticed another one of those spears. I frowned, and walked out of the room.

After realizing I had to walk the long way back to the human hospital, I started running, fearing that Sans would wake up as I was carrying him. I ran all the way to hot lands and stopped at the water jug, and groaned annoyingly when I realized I had no hands to get a drink. I sighed and ran over to the the intersection that I was at around a hour before, and ran into Alphys' lab.

"ALPHYS" I yelled in the lab loudly and I heard the pattering of some feet coming down from the top floor.

"S… sorry I… I was watching s… some anime…" Alphys stuttered awkwardly. She finally got to the first floor and noticed Sans.

"S...SANS? I... is he okay?" Alphys looked worried.

"He… he's fine," I panted. Sweat poured from my hair because of the increased climate. "I found him… in a weird room in the waterfall…" I had to stop because I was so tired. I put Sans down slowly and then looked back up to Alphys.

"..." Alphys stood there awkwardly. I started walking over to the refrigerator but she stopped me.

"Y… You stay here! Y… You need to cool down," Alphys ran outside of the lab and I walked over to a fan that was stationed at the edge of the lab. I smiled in relief as Alphys came back with a glass of water, and I chugged half of it and poured the rest of it on my burning hot skin.

"Thanks Alphys," I said to Alphys. She shook her head suddenly and smiled awkwardly.

"N… no problem, Undyne!" She smiled, and quickly looked over to Sans. "D.. do you want me to c… call the Royal Guards to bring him back?" Alphys wondered. I started to proceed to shake my head but I was too tired to do so. Alphys sighed, took out her phone from her pocket, and dialed a number even though I didn't answer the question.

I sat there quietly, as the Royal Guards came down and brought Sans back to the surface.


	16. Turn Around

I was laying on the ground. It was dark, as usual, and the now familiar creeping feeling went up my spine as it always does for the past several nightmares. I shrugged in annoyance, since I had absolutely no want to have a nightmare tonight because of what happened the day before, but what happens will have to do.

I sat there for a decent half hour. Nothing was happening. Which was terrifying. Usually something terrifying would show up immediately. I sat up and hugged my legs, and continuously looked around just waiting for something bad to happen.

Suddenly, I saw something. In the distance there was a black figure. I stood up, stumbling, and started running towards it, just wanting this whole torture to be done. But as I kept running, it didn't come closer. It was still just as far away as it was when I started, and as time flew by and sweat piled up on my scales I had to stop.

Then, I felt something on my shoulder. I jumped, terrified, and forced myself to turn around.

It was Sans.

"Sans?" I questioned. He had a distanced feel to him making it seem that he couldn't see me at all. He held a hand out to me, and I eyed it awkwardly.

"Shake my hand." He said. Supposedly he _could_ see me… but the whole feel of this in a nightmare seemed unique and unusual. I shrugged and went to shake his hand.

As soon as I touched Sans hand, he started morphing into something different… the terrible creature that he transformed into before. He held onto my hand firmly so I could not run, and I felt a distinct pain across my chest and a burning feeling arched across my body. I screeched and tried to run away, but I still couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was alone.

I jolted up, gasping and gulping for air. Alphys stood at the doorway and was frowning.

"U… Undyne! A… Are you okay?" Alphys seemed quite worried. I was about to tell her the whole story about the dreams, when I heard something in my head.

 _Don't tell her about the dreams. It'll scare them more._ I heard. I kept my cool about this new weird thing that ended up talking in my head, and decided to do what they said.

"I'm fine, Alphys. It was just a bad dream. I'll be fine," I shrugged it off and smiled, while secretly being as scared as heck.

 _Good._ It said. I sighed quietly in relief as it went quite again.

"Y… your sure?" She asked. I nodded as she smiled. "O...Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alphys walked away.


	17. Training

"UNDYNE!" I heard from outside of the house. I groaned as I got up, stretched, and looked around. Everything was okay. There was nothing bad in the house. I relaxed in relief as I looked out of the window to see the hyper little former fan of mine standing outside the window on the ground. I looked down from the window and waved.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" I yelled down to the kid. I quickly combed my hair, put my tank top and jeans on, and slide right outside in a solid 2 minutes.

"WHOA that was SO COOL Undyne! You're so great!" The Monster Kid smiled happily.

"Thanks," I pat his head and sat down. "So, what do you want to tell me," I smiled the biggest smile I could at the small kid. He smiled and jumped excitedly.

"I… I want you to train me Undyne! I want to be a great warrior like you!" He smiled really happily as I looked down. "My parents even gave me permission!"

" _Real_ permission?" I looked down at the kid, knowing his usual mischief. He looked right at me, and laughed.

"Yup! They said that since I'm now 10 I could be anyone's apprentice!" I smiled at the kids really energetic tone and I couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll train you." I stood up. The kid looked up at me with fascination since I was around twice the height of him.

"REALLY?"

"Yes really!" I smiled. The kid jumped up and down happily for a little bit and then looked at me at attention.

"What should I do now? When will our training start?" the kid questioned. I frowned, and checked my watch. It was 8:30 in the morning and we had time to start.

"Right now will be good. I'll just have to check on… Papyrus again before we start," I told the kid. He smiled and nodded, and I started to walk towards the center of town.

"Come on!" I beckoned as he ran, tripped, and fell flat on his face. He got up, and smiled.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" He ran after me. I took long strides so he would have to run fast and get some exercise the whole way there, and I slowed down every time he fell. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the hospital. We entered as I walked slowly (or what the human call "slow". It's around the speed of a slug. No wonder they're having health issues.) with the kid to the front desk as the usual pudgy lady was waiting for me.

"RON-" she started to say as Ronald opened the door.

"I know, Patricia," Ronald said to the lady. She sighed as I walked over to Ron and entered the long hallway that led to their rooms. We started to walk down, as Ron noticed the kid walking near his feet.

"Who are you?" Ron asked the kid politely.

"My name is Tristan!" the kid replied. "I… Im Undynes new apprentice!" Tristan said happily. I frowned as I realized that I actually never knew his real name, as Ronald looked at me.

"Really? For what?" Ronald asked the kid. I felt a cold chill up my back because if the kid told Ron he might not like us monsters even more.

"I'm going to be in the royal guard!" the kid smiled. Ron laughed and looked at me, as I calmed down because what the kid said was way nicer than what I thought he would say.

"That sounds great. I never knew Undyne was in the royal guard though. Didn't they remake the royal guard when the incident happen?" Ron frowned and asked me.

"Yeah. They did," I told him.

"That's good. It like having a 'police-esc' group protecting the monsters. That was definatly a good idea," Ron frowned and started walking.

"What's a-" I started to say as I heard a loud noise from a couple rooms ahead. I ran forward and slide slightly down the hallway to get to Papyrus' room, and I saw someone attacking Papyrus.

"SANS STOP," I yelled at the attacker. Papyrus was defending with all of his might but even some of Sans attacks got to him. I slid between the two, and looked at Sans.

"Sans please stop. We don't need to fight," I said in a normal voice at Sans. He laughed, but refused to stop. One of his attacks skimmed my arm, and I grimaced in annoyance.

"SANS NO FIGHTING," The little monster kid slide into the room and bumped into me. He fell down flat on his face and looked at the two. The two stopped fighting, as Sans looked at the kid.

"... you're lucky. i would never hurt a child," Sans said, quite annoyed.

"SANS WHAT WAS THAT FOR." Papyrus looked hurt. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO GIVE YOU A HUG…"

"... i want to get out of here, papyrus. i told undyne i was too dangerous but she didn't listen," Sans said in a crueler tone at me.

"Sans! For the love of the Delta Rune think about who you left here. We were scared that you might have died and Papyrus was as worried as ever. You are not helping anyone by leaving. Besides, now we know your hiding place." I told Sans. He grunted in a response.

"SANS DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE LIKE THAT AGAIN," Papyrus said with a brotherly sounding attitude. "WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU."

Sans paused for a moment. He seemed to regain his past self for a moment, before his new ideas plagued his head again.

"i didn't want to worry you, paps," he said quietly.

"WELL YOU DID," Papyrus said, frowning. He sighed and shook his head. "I JUST WANT IT TO BACK AS IT WAS AGAIN," he paused. "YOU SITTING LAZILY AT THE COUCH MAKING BAD PUNS AND ME MAKING DINNER AND HAVING UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AND TORIEL OVER AT THE HOUSE HAVING A GREAT TIME. NOT THIS RUN AWAY CAUSE PEOPLE MIGHT GET A TEENSY BIT HURT BY MY OWN PERSONALITY."

"Yeah, Sans. That would be better for everyone," I said to Sans. Sans stopped looking down and looked up for a moment.

"fine. i'll stay. but don't say i didn't warn you," Sans said. We nodded in unison, and Sans walked up to Papyrus. Sans hugged Papyrus, and Papyrus hugged back, still slightly hurt from Sans attacks.

"i'm sorry papyrus," Sans said. Papyrus smiled.

"IT'S FINE, BROTHER," Papyrus hugged Sans.

"Thank goodness that was dealt with," Ronald said quietly by the entrance of the room. I smiled at the two, and walked out of the room, practically dragging Tristan to come with me.

"Wait… you didn't tell me Sans was in the hospital, Undyne!" the kid said, now willingly walking with me and Ron. I frowned as I realized I didn't mention Sans earlier, and looked at him.

"It's new news," I told him. "Barely anyone knows that Sans back. I really should get the word around…"

"I could help you! We could go to Toriels house and tell them, and then they could tell other people!" Tristan sounded really excited with the idea, and I had to smile.

"Ah, okay, we could do that," I said, and then had another idea. "Only if you could beat me to the elevator first!" The kid started running quickly, and I called, "BUT ONLY WHEN WE'RE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL OKAY? WAIT FOR ME AT THE ENTRANCE." The kid kept running until he was through the door at the other end of the hallway.

"Heh, I'm sorry about that," I told Ron. He laughed.

"It's fine. I know kids," Ron smiled. "They're always running around all over the place," We continued walking at a brisk pace, and before I knew it we were standing at the door Tristan ran through earlier. I opened the door and looked back.

"Bye Ron!" I waved back as I walked through the lobby and out the door to see the kid standing right there. He was jumping up and down really excitingly as if he had no end of his energy, and he looked at me, determined.

"I'm gonna beat yah!" He said as I stretched my arms. I smirked and laughed.

"Try your best," I looked at him with the same determined look he gave me. "Ready… set... GO!"

We both started running at a fast pace through the crowds of people around the square. Across the town was the elevator we were running to, and I knew a shorter route to get there than the one the kid was taking. I smirked as I jumped up onto a small rooftop, and started briskly running on the roofs of the village. I quickly lost sight of the kid as I continued spinning over rooftops and running as fast as my body would let me. I skidded to a stop with the elevator facing behind me, confident that I beat the kid

"HAH I beat you Undyne!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, now facing the elevator, and saw the kid behind me, leaning against the elevator. I jumped, since I didn't see him there, and then realized that a kid beat me. At my own game.

"Man that was a great run, Tristan," I told the kid. He smiled happily and I pat his head. "Okay, let's go." We entered the elevator and waited patiently for the really long elevator ride to end.

After a couple minutes, we exited the elevator, and ran as fast as possible through the underground (with the kid tripping a couple of times, of course, but he always got back onto his feet), and we eventually made it to the ruins where Frisk, Toriel, and Flowey lives. We ran through the small entrance room, and went outside of her house where we found her and Frisk watering the flowers.

"Oh, hello Undyne!" Toriel said enthusiastically. I smiled and waved.

"Hi Toriel!" Tristan ran up to the goat and looked up at her, smiling. She laughed, as Frisk ran up to Tristan and gave him a big hug.

"What's with all of the ruckus?" She asked me politely.

"Just came to tell you that Sans is back. We found him," I told her.

"Where?!" She looked amazed that we were able to find him. I paused for a second wondering if I should tell her precisely.

"In a room in the waterfall," I told her. "It was tucked away in a corner… it was quite a good hiding spot."

"Well, that's great! I'll go and see him right now. Do you want to come, Frisk?" she asked the kid. Frisk nodded, and held her hand. "Okay! We'll be going."

"Can I go with them, Undyne?" Tristan asked. I nodded, and he jumped excitingly and ran over to the two. Frisk laughed, and they exited into the house. I checked my watch and looked at the time.

It was almost the time when I would meet Flowey!

I, as fast as I could, went to the closest way to the surface, and realized that climbing up that really tall hole might be the most efficient way to deal with this. I ran to that room, and started climbing up the big heavy rocks that lined the holes edge. I continued climbing up until I reached the top, and flopped, sweating, over the edge. I laid there for a moment, but forced myself to get up, and carefully walked through the thorny garden making sure not to trip on one of the thorny branches.

I started running down from the mountain to the village, dodging trees easily with a step or two to each side. I skidded into the forest where I usually met Flowey, and stopped precisely one second before 5:00, the time we were supposed to meet. Flowey popped out of the ground, and smiled.

"Howdy Undyne!" He said even though I was still panting tiredly. I looked at him, slightly exhausted.

"Hey, Flowey," I said to the flower.

"Did you bring your map?" Flowey asked, frowning. I looked down at my hands and remembered that I didn't have time to stop by the house and get it before coming. I groaned and annoyance, as I started to turn around to get back to the house, as Flowey interrupted me.

"It's fine. How about I'll show you the new place I discovered for your map, and you map it later?" Flowey said, happily. I sighed, and walked up to him.

"Okay…" I said, uncertainly. I followed Flowey through a grove of bushes directly across the area where we were mapping last time, and I found a large field filled with only one tree with, ironically, a spear sticking out of it. I ran up the hill, still very tired, and leaned against the tree.

"Boy, you look tired," Flowey commented. I laughed and looked at them.

"Yeah. I just ran from the ruins, climbed up that hole in the mountain, and ran as fast as my legs could take me down here just to get here on time," I said to them. "I wouldn't have been able to get the map and get here on time anyway…"

"When did you leave the ruins? I left around 20 minutes ago," Flowey asked.

"I left around 10 minutes ago…" I told him. "I was only in the ruins for a short bit though. You might have just missed me."

"That's really fast!" Flowey commented. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. That's why I'm really really tired," I sat down. He 'sat' besides me, and pointed with one of his leaves to the sunset.

"I found out that this was one of the best places to watch the stars," Flowey said as the sun disappeared from the sky. I sat there, letting the cold wind of the coming fall cool me down from the run I had before, and I watched as the stars slowly appeared. They showed up like snowflakes which rarely came down in Snowdin, but then they never reached the ground.

"I heard from my parents that those dots are giant balls of gas," Flowey said contently, while looking up at the stars. "And that they are separated by dark matter… which is basically nothing. And… And then we're just a small dot in the millions of stars there…"

"Really?" I echoed. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah… and then, like, there might be other planets out there! Who knows! Maybe there's a place where there's humans and monsters living together in complete harmony with everyone happy!" Flowey sounded really excited about the topic.

"So you must like Astronomy," I commented on what he said. Flowey looked down at the ground.

"I.. I mean I don't really like Astronomy… I just happen to know a lot about it," Flowey said unenthusiastically.

"And then you wouldn't have learned that in any normal school, cause they don't teach Astronomy, like, ever. They don't seem to think it's important, sadly," I looked interestingly down at the flower.

"Yeah… my parents made me go to a top notch school. My mom was always interested in education," Flowey said. "It's not a big deal, really. I didn't need any of that knowledge anyway…"

Flowey and I sat there awkwardly for a little bit, until you could see the stars clearly. I jumped as my watch made a beeping sound, as I looked and realized that I've been out here for a hour and I needed to get back to the house to make Alphys an actually decent meal!

"Hey, Flowey, I got to go…" I got up quickly. They looked over to me, and smiled.

"Alright, Undyne! I'll see you next Monday," the flower smiled as I waved goodbye and ran quickly down to the human village. As soon as I knew it, I was on the mainstreet of the town, and I slid over to the house before you could say "Determination." I entered the house, and Alphys was in there waiting. I shut the door behind me, and left the cold streets behind.


	18. Battles

"UNDYNE!" I heard from outside of the house. I groaned as I got up, stretched, and looked around. Everything was okay. There was nothing bad in the house. I relaxed in relief as I looked out of the window to see the hyper little former fan of mine standing outside the window on the ground. I looked down from the window and waved.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" I yelled down to the kid. I quickly combed my hair, put my tank top and jeans on, and slide right outside in a solid 2 minutes.

"WHOA that was SO COOL Undyne! You're so great!" The Monster Kid smiled happily.

"Thanks," I pat his head and sat down. "So, what do you want to tell me," I smiled the biggest smile I could at the small kid. He smiled and jumped excitedly.

"I… I want you to train me Undyne! I want to be a great warrior like you!" He smiled really happily as I looked down. "My parents even gave me permission!"

" _Real_ permission?" I looked down at the kid, knowing his usual mischief. He looked right at me, and laughed.

"Yup! They said that since I'm now 10 I could be anyone's apprentice!" I smiled at the kids really energetic tone and I couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll train you." I stood up. The kid looked up at me with fascination since I was around twice the height of him.

"REALLY?"

"Yes really!" I smiled. The kid jumped up and down happily for a little bit and then looked at me at attention.

"What should I do now? When will our training start?" the kid questioned. I frowned, and checked my watch. It was 8:30 in the morning and we had time to start.

"Right now will be good. I'll just have to check on… Papyrus again before we start," I told the kid. He smiled and nodded, and I started to walk towards the center of town.

"Come on!" I beckoned as he ran, tripped, and fell flat on his face. He got up, and smiled.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" He ran after me. I took long strides so he would have to run fast and get some exercise the whole way there, and I slowed down every time he fell. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the hospital. We entered as I walked slowly (or what the human call "slow". It's around the speed of a slug. No wonder they're having health issues.) with the kid to the front desk as the usual pudgy lady was waiting for me.

"RON-" she started to say as Ronald opened the door.

"I know, Patricia," Ronald said to the lady. She sighed as I walked over to Ron and entered the long hallway that led to their rooms. We started to walk down, as Ron noticed the kid walking near his feet.

"Who are you?" Ron asked the kid politely.

"My name is Tristan!" the kid replied. "I… Im Undynes new apprentice!" Tristan said happily. I frowned as I realized that I actually never knew his real name, as Ronald looked at me.

"Really? For what?" Ronald asked the kid. I felt a cold chill up my back because if the kid told Ron he might not like us monsters even more.

"I'm going to be in the royal guard!" the kid smiled. Ron laughed and looked at me, as I calmed down because what the kid said was way nicer than what I thought he would say.

"That sounds great. I never knew Undyne was in the royal guard though. Didn't they remake the royal guard when the incident happen?" Ron frowned and asked me.

"Yeah. They did," I told him.

"That's good. It like having a 'police-esc' group protecting the monsters. That was definatly a good idea," Ron frowned and started walking.

"What's a-" I started to say as I heard a loud noise from a couple rooms ahead. I ran forward and slide slightly down the hallway to get to Papyrus' room, and I saw someone attacking Papyrus.

"SANS STOP," I yelled at the attacker. Papyrus was defending with all of his might but even some of Sans attacks got to him. I slid between the two, and looked at Sans.

"Sans please stop. We don't need to fight," I said in a normal voice at Sans. He laughed, but refused to stop. One of his attacks skimmed my arm, and I grimaced in annoyance.

"SANS NO FIGHTING," The little monster kid slide into the room and bumped into me. He fell down flat on his face and looked at the two. The two stopped fighting, as Sans looked at the kid.

"... you're lucky. i would never hurt a child," Sans said, quite annoyed.

"SANS WHAT WAS THAT FOR." Papyrus looked hurt. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO GIVE YOU A HUG…"

"... i want to get out of here, papyrus. i told undyne i was too dangerous but she didn't listen," Sans said in a crueler tone at me.

"Sans! For the love of the Delta Rune think about who you left here. We were scared that you might have died and Papyrus was as worried as ever. You are not helping anyone by leaving. Besides, now we know your hiding place." I told Sans. He grunted in a response.

"SANS DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE LIKE THAT AGAIN," Papyrus said with a brotherly sounding attitude. "WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU."

Sans paused for a moment. He seemed to regain his past self for a moment, before his new ideas plagued his head again.

"i didn't want to worry you, paps," he said quietly.

"WELL YOU DID," Papyrus said, frowning. He sighed and shook his head. "I JUST WANT IT TO BACK AS IT WAS AGAIN," he paused. "YOU SITTING LAZILY AT THE COUCH MAKING BAD PUNS AND ME MAKING DINNER AND HAVING UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AND TORIEL OVER AT THE HOUSE HAVING A GREAT TIME. NOT THIS RUN AWAY CAUSE PEOPLE MIGHT GET A TEENSY BIT HURT BY MY OWN PERSONALITY."

"Yeah, Sans. That would be better for everyone," I said to Sans. Sans stopped looking down and looked up for a moment.

"fine. i'll stay. but don't say i didn't warn you," Sans said. We nodded in unison, and Sans walked up to Papyrus. Sans hugged Papyrus, and Papyrus hugged back, still slightly hurt from Sans attacks.

"i'm sorry papyrus," Sans said. Papyrus smiled.

"IT'S FINE, BROTHER," Papyrus hugged Sans.

"Thank goodness that was dealt with," Ronald said quietly by the entrance of the room. I smiled at the two, and walked out of the room, practically dragging Tristan to come with me.

"Wait… you didn't tell me Sans was in the hospital, Undyne!" the kid said, now willingly walking with me and Ron. I frowned as I realized I didn't mention Sans earlier, and looked at him.

"It's new news," I told him. "Barely anyone knows that Sans back. I really should get the word around…"

"I could help you! We could go to Toriels house and tell them, and then they could tell other people!" Tristan sounded really excited with the idea, and I had to smile.

"Ah, okay, we could do that," I said, and then had another idea. "Only if you could beat me to the elevator first!" The kid started running quickly, and I called, "BUT ONLY WHEN WE'RE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL OKAY? WAIT FOR ME AT THE ENTRANCE." The kid kept running until he was through the door at the other end of the hallway.

"Heh, I'm sorry about that," I told Ron. He laughed.

"It's fine. I know kids," Ron smiled. "They're always running around all over the place," We continued walking at a brisk pace, and before I knew it we were standing at the door Tristan ran through earlier. I opened the door and looked back.

"Bye Ron!" I waved back as I walked through the lobby and out the door to see the kid standing right there. He was jumping up and down really excitingly as if he had no end of his energy, and he looked at me, determined.

"I'm gonna beat yah!" He said as I stretched my arms. I smirked and laughed.

"Try your best," I looked at him with the same determined look he gave me. "Ready… set... GO!"

We both started running at a fast pace through the crowds of people around the square. Across the town was the elevator we were running to, and I knew a shorter route to get there than the one the kid was taking. I smirked as I jumped up onto a small rooftop, and started briskly running on the roofs of the village. I quickly lost sight of the kid as I continued spinning over rooftops and running as fast as my body would let me. I skidded to a stop with the elevator facing behind me, confident that I beat the kid

"HAH I beat you Undyne!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, now facing the elevator, and saw the kid behind me, leaning against the elevator. I jumped, since I didn't see him there, and then realized that a kid beat me. At my own game.

"Man that was a great run, Tristan," I told the kid. He smiled happily and I pat his head. "Okay, let's go." We entered the elevator and waited patiently for the really long elevator ride to end.

After a couple minutes, we exited the elevator, and ran as fast as possible through the underground (with the kid tripping a couple of times, of course, but he always got back onto his feet), and we eventually made it to the ruins where Frisk, Toriel, and Flowey lives. We ran through the small entrance room, and went outside of her house where we found her and Frisk watering the flowers.

"Oh, hello Undyne!" Toriel said enthusiastically. I smiled and waved.

"Hi Toriel!" Tristan ran up to the goat and looked up at her, smiling. She laughed, as Frisk ran up to Tristan and gave him a big hug.

"What's with all of the ruckus?" She asked me politely.

"Just came to tell you that Sans is back. We found him," I told her.

"Where?!" She looked amazed that we were able to find him. I paused for a second wondering if I should tell her precisely.

"In a room in the waterfall," I told her. "It was tucked away in a corner… it was quite a good hiding spot."

"Well, that's great! I'll go and see him right now. Do you want to come, Frisk?" she asked the kid. Frisk nodded, and held her hand. "Okay! We'll be going."

"Can I go with them, Undyne?" Tristan asked. I nodded, and he jumped excitingly and ran over to the two. Frisk laughed, and they exited into the house. I checked my watch and looked at the time.

It was almost the time when I would meet Flowey!

I, as fast as I could, went to the closest way to the surface, and realized that climbing up that really tall hole might be the most efficient way to deal with this. I ran to that room, and started climbing up the big heavy rocks that lined the holes edge. I continued climbing up until I reached the top, and flopped, sweating, over the edge. I laid there for a moment, but forced myself to get up, and carefully walked through the thorny garden making sure not to trip on one of the thorny branches.

I started running down from the mountain to the village, dodging trees easily with a step or two to each side. I skidded into the forest where I usually met Flowey, and stopped precisely one second before 5:00, the time we were supposed to meet. Flowey popped out of the ground, and smiled.

"Howdy Undyne!" He said even though I was still panting tiredly. I looked at him, slightly exhausted.

"Hey, Flowey," I said to the flower.

"Did you bring your map?" Flowey asked, frowning. I looked down at my hands and remembered that I didn't have time to stop by the house and get it before coming. I groaned and annoyance, as I started to turn around to get back to the house, as Flowey interrupted me.

"It's fine. How about I'll show you the new place I discovered for your map, and you map it later?" Flowey said, happily. I sighed, and walked up to him.

"Okay…" I said, uncertainly. I followed Flowey through a grove of bushes directly across the area where we were mapping last time, and I found a large field filled with only one tree with, ironically, a spear sticking out of it. I ran up the hill, still very tired, and leaned against the tree.

"Boy, you look tired," Flowey commented. I laughed and looked at them.

"Yeah. I just ran from the ruins, climbed up that hole in the mountain, and ran as fast as my legs could take me down here just to get here on time," I said to them. "I wouldn't have been able to get the map and get here on time anyway…"

"When did you leave the ruins? I left around 20 minutes ago," Flowey asked.

"I left around 10 minutes ago…" I told him. "I was only in the ruins for a short bit though. You might have just missed me."

"That's really fast!" Flowey commented. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. That's why I'm really really tired," I sat down. He 'sat' besides me, and pointed with one of his leaves to the sunset.

"I found out that this was one of the best places to watch the stars," Flowey said as the sun disappeared from the sky. I sat there, letting the cold wind of the coming fall cool me down from the run I had before, and I watched as the stars slowly appeared. They showed up like snowflakes which rarely came down in Snowdin, but then they never reached the ground.

"I heard from my parents that those dots are giant balls of gas," Flowey said contently, while looking up at the stars. "And that they are separated by dark matter… which is basically nothing. And… And then we're just a small dot in the millions of stars there…"

"Really?" I echoed. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah… and then, like, there might be other planets out there! Who knows! Maybe there's a place where there's humans and monsters living together in complete harmony with everyone happy!" Flowey sounded really excited about the topic.

"So you must like Astronomy," I commented on what he said. Flowey looked down at the ground.

"I.. I mean I don't really like Astronomy… I just happen to know a lot about it," Flowey said unenthusiastically.

"And then you wouldn't have learned that in any normal school, cause they don't teach Astronomy, like, ever. They don't seem to think it's important, sadly," I looked interestingly down at the flower.

"Yeah… my parents made me go to a top notch school. My mom was always interested in education," Flowey said. "It's not a big deal, really. I didn't need any of that knowledge anyway…"

Flowey and I sat there awkwardly for a little bit, until you could see the stars clearly. I jumped as my watch made a beeping sound, as I looked and realized that I've been out here for a hour and I needed to get back to the house to make Alphys an actually decent meal!

"Hey, Flowey, I got to go…" I got up quickly. They looked over to me, and smiled.

"Alright, Undyne! I'll see you next Monday," the flower smiled as I waved goodbye and ran quickly down to the human village. As soon as I knew it, I was on the mainstreet of the town, and I slid over to the house before you could say "Determination." I entered the house, and Alphys was in there waiting. I shut the door behind me, and left the cold streets behind.


	19. Popularity and other Problems

After I got to the house, I ran upstairs to get my knapsack that I left by my bed. I grabbed the sack, my head pounding faintly, and layed down on the bed, secretly exhausted.

 _Please try not to talk while i'm training the kid, okay?_ I mentioned to the voice.

 _Sure,_ It said.

 _Thanks,_ I told the voice.

I quickly checked my watch. It was around 5 minutes until the kid would come running down the street to where I would be standing, happy, and ready to teach him. I sighed in relief as I felt the pounding stop, and I looked up at the ceiling blankly.

 _So you're a soul, right?_ I thought to the voice. It didn't respond as I grumbled in annoyance.

 _Mister, you can talk you know. The kids not here yet_. I thought.

 _Duh I'm a soul._ The voice replied. My heart quickened as I realized that I was talking to the thing Alphys was talking about, and that it can understand everything that I thought.

 _Who are you the soul of, then? I really want to know who stole all of my personal privacy and controls what I do. And what about all of that ordering around?_

 _If you do something wrong, then you fail. My goal is to make it so you cannot fail._ It said.

 _Who ARE you?_ I asked.

 _I cannot say, Undyne. But I want your success :)_ It said obnoxiously. I snorted in disbelief.

 _So, what do you want me to be successful in?_ I asked. It paused for a second before continuing.

 _Well. Lets just say, 13._ It said, as I just got more and more confused.

 _13? The number?_ I asked.

 _Just that._ It laughed.

"UUUUUUNDYYYYYNE! I'M HERE FOR TRAINING!" I heard a loud voice right when I was about to reply to the punks comment. I laughed at the kid's tone, as I stood up, put my knapsack on, and ran downstairs.

 _Now be quiet._ I ordered the voice.

 _I'll try_ , It responded.

"I'M HERE!" I yelled as I swung down the steps and jumped out of the doorway enthusiastically, with the kid googling up at me as if I was the best person in the world.

"WHOA THAT WAS SO COOL UNDYNE!" Tristan yelled up to me.

"Thanks, kid!" I smirked happily as I looked around. "So today I was thinking about going into the waterfall and talking to their inhabitants, since you tend to stay mostly in Snowdin. Is that cool?" The kid jumped up and down as I mentioned it.

"Yes yes! Lets go!" The kid started running down the street. I paused for a second, smiling at the kids enthusiastic nature, and followed him down the main road to the elevator that went down to the underground.

When we arrived at the elevator the kid was already waiting for me there, jumping up and down as I stepped up to the machine. The kid followed me, and the surface was suddenly not there.

After the long and exhausting ride to the underground, the doors opened with a thump. The kid ran out into the core, and looked around, amazed.

"WHOA! I've never been to the core before!" The kid gaped in amazement. I smiled as he ran up to the lab and looked at the sign.

"Is this Alphys' lab?" The kid asked. I was about to say "yes" in my usual enthusiastic tone around children, but then I realized how I left Alphys out in the dust at the hospital. I paused for a moment, thinking about that, and then replied:

"Yes, this is… however, we don't have time to go into that right now, we have to get to the Waterfall, right?" Tristan frowned for a second, as I smiled. "I'll show you around the Core someday! It's just the Core's a little too dangerous, and I want to teach you a few more things before going in there." The kid jumped enthusiastically again, and ran to the other side of the intersection.

"Okay. Where do we go?" He asked.

"We're going to take the River person to the middle of the waterfall, and we can go from there!" I told the kid as I took the central path. He ran behind me, as I saw the River Women nod to me.

"Tra la la la la, care for a ride?" The River Person asked.

"YES PLEASE! Can we go to the…" Tristan didn't seem to know if there was a specific location that he had to say or not.

"The waterfall, please," I smiled to the River Person. The river person nodded, and both the kid and I stepped on the boat. The ground lurched as we quickly went down the river, and he got to the part where he would say one of his nonsense rhymes.

"Tra la la la la… Beware of the powers inside of you…" they said in a mysterious tone. I looked at them, shocked that they could figure out the weird soul thing inside my own soul.

"You're very funny!" The monster kid laughed, and looked at me. I smiled, reassuringly at Tristan, while secretly curious about what they knew about the subject. The River Person didn't respond to what Tristan told him, but you could see that the person enjoyed the kids company.

The boat slowed down, as the waterfall loomed into view.

 _Gosh. That dudes so weird._ The voice said as soon as we stepped off the boat. I cringed in annoyance slightly when it talked.

 _Shush._ I ordered the voice as the kid ran up to the middle lake in front of us.

 _Fine, gosh. You don't have to be so bossy._ It said in a disapproving voice.

 _Says the voice that was bossing me around earlier,_ I thought back. It became quiet, as the kid ran around the pond, and looked back up to me.

"Undyne! Where should we go?" Tristan said as I walked up to him.

"We should go to where my house was. Maybe we can scavenge some things there!" I told the kid.

"OKAY! Is it over here?" Tristan ran to the path to the right.

"Nope. It's the other way," I chuckled as he jumped up and ran to the other path. I ran after him slowly, as I heard a song coming from the ghost cousins little yard. I peeked around the corner, and noticed two familiar faces.

Mettaton and another robot.

I was going to try to stealthily walk across the way to my house, but the music suddenly stopped.

"WHOA THAT WAS SO COOL!" The kid ran into their yard and yelled to them when they were singing. The other robot, who was beat boxing, stopped and paled in embarrassment, as I was practically dragged into their yard by the kid.

"HELLO, UNDYNE," Mettaton said in slight disgust. The other robot with him slinked back into a corner, seemingly scared.

"Hello, Mettaton," I said back with the same tone. The kid looked up to me, and then back at Mettaton.

"OH! HELLO," Mettaton smiled and looked down at the kid. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE USUALLY IN SNOWDIN, RIGHT?" He asked curiously.

"YOU RECOGNIZED ME?!" The kid jumped up and down.

"DEFINITELY!" Mettaton laughed. "I NEVER FORGET A FAN!"

Suddenly, we heard a loud crash. Mettaton looked towards the noise, and we all saw the other robot tip over a pot accidently and it fell to the floor and broke.

"BLOOKY"

"im… im sorry mettaton! that was on accident!" the other robot said.

"Blooky? As in Napstablook?!" I looked at Blooky curiously.

"YES," Mettaton answered for Napstablook, who was still trying to go into the house, and he figured out that the door was locked.

"NO WAY! Wait… how did you know him?" I asked, deeply curious.

"HE'S MY COUSIN…" Mettaton said in a annoyed tone. "HE'S PART OF THE RED HOT CHILLY PEPPERS WITH ME AND SHYREN AND ONION-SAN, AND I CONVINCED ALPHYS TO CREATE HIM A BETTER BODY LIKE MINE SO WE CAN LOOK MORE PROFESSIONAL AND STUFF," Mettaton shrugged as Napstablook fell over on the ground after turning around. "IF YOU BREAK THOSE DRUMS I'M GOING TO BE VERY MAD AT YOU," He added to his cousin loudly.

"sorry…" Napstablook said droopily.

"Wait, so if you're cousins, then you must be a ghost too," I said to Mettaton.

"WELL DUH WE'RE BOTH GHOSTS. ALPHYS ISN'T SMART ENOUGH TO MAKE A AI. SHE'S SMART ENOUGH TO WATCH ANIME AND FANGIRL 24/7," Mettaton scoffed.

"Excuse me, but Alphys is a million time smart and more intelligent than you, and WHY did you leave? I remember when you used to live in the house next to me and then one day you just left leaving him alone!" I defended my girlfriend and Napstablook.

"HA. IS THAT A JOKE? I MEAN-" Mettaton started to say until she looked past me and waved. "OH HELLO TORIEL!" I turned around to see the ex-queen and the human standing in front of the entrance.

"Hello, Mettaton and Undyne!" Toriel said and walked up to us, and Frisk waved to us, and we waved back.

"What are you two doing in the waterfall?" I asked. Mettaton nodded, as Napstablook finally got the lock picked and he walked (actually, he kind of stumbled) into the house.

"Frisk said that they were going to show me around waterfall! It's a little bit different than what I remember…" She said in a positive attitude. Suddenly, Frisk let go of Toriel's hand and ran over and opened the door to Napstablooks house. We followed them inside of the house and noticed that he was laying down with Frisk next to him, and staring at the ceiling, his robot body piled in the corner.

"BLOOKY ARE YOU KIDDING ME," Mettaton protested in annoyance. Blooky just looked at Mettaton, and faded a little bit more. "IF YOU WANT TO BE IN A BAND YOU HAVE TO STOP BEING SO SCARED OF MESSING UP!"

"talking to people is scarey, mettaton…" Blooky commented. "im not good… at anything at all…"

"Whoa whoa whoa there. Why would you say that?" I said in a serious tone. "If it wasn't for you I probably would have bled to death in the Ruins!" I looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"that was just since i'm your neighbor and… and its a nice thing to do…" Napstablook said quietly.

"HE DID THAT?!" Mettaton looked at me dumbfoundedly. I nodded, and smiled at the ghost.

"That's not just a nice thing to do, it might have just saved my life. I'm truly in your debt," I smiled at Blooky, as he slowly got up.

"Oh… okay…" Blooky smiled slightly. He floated over to me, as I realized the most famous tv show host that was in the underground was standing right next to me.

"Feel free to post this _all over the web,_ Mettaton, since I know that's what you do best," I told Mettaton in a annoyed tone.

"UM, EXCUSE ME? I'M FAR MORE POPULAR THAN YOU, UNDYNE," Mettaton looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, well if I were to tell everyone that you were a ghost that might change that," I looked, smiling at Mettaton while trying to give him the same exact same look he gave everyone during one of his tv shows. He growled under his breath and gave me a pissed off look.

"FINE. I WON'T," he said in a robotic tone.

"Good! Also, could you tell Ciel not to make such a big deal for celebrities arriving at the resort?" I asked Mettaton as the kid looked up at me weirdly.

"What is this training me for?" The kid asked.

"Negotiating." I told the kid, still smiling.

"WAIT HOLD ON A SECOND. CIEL IS _SUPPOSED_ TO DO THAT. IT GETS THE CROWD EXCITED, JUST BECAUSE THEY GET TO SEE ME!" Mettaton flashed his eyelashes.

"I swear you're the most gay person that ever was," I said quietly under my breath.

"WHAT?" Mettaton couldn't hear what I said, thank goodness.

"Nothing!" I pushed the matter away just like he does anytime people say his show is bad. "But don't you think its quite annoying? I mean, early in the day you praised a mouse as a famous celebrity. Like, that's not even close to a celebrity, and its _very clear_ that you do that just so the crowd could get more pictures of your face," I told Mettaton happily.

"WAIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Mettaton asked, slightly paling.

"It was all over UnderNet before you could say _cheese_. Also, Alphys was passing through, and of course she posts everything she sees!" I smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Toriel, who I completely forgot was there, pushed through the crowd to stand between us. "There's no reason to be arguing about things like this, children," Toriel noted.

"I AM NOT A CHILD," Both Mettaton and I said at the same time.

"Well, you're acting like one," Toriel retorted. "Number 1, You should be happy with who you are, Mettaton. It doesn't matter if you are a ghost or a amalgamate, the Underground always accepts everyone."

"WELL THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE THE SURFACE, DOES IT?" Mettaton scoffed. I gave Mettaton the evil eye, and he became quiet.

"And Number 2, Undyne, I expect you to at least be sensible enough to know that peer pressuring people into doing things isn't what we want in the Underground," Toriel shifted her gaze to me, as I looked down at the ground.

"NOT TO MENTION THAT SHE SWORE AT ME A COUPLE DAYS AGO. DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT THAT ON THE NEWS?" Mettaton took advantage of Toriel's comment.

"My reputation was ruined a long time ago, Mettaton. The people on the surface think I'm a beast," I shrugged. "So, no, I don't mind."

"Why…?" Toriel looked at me, shocked.

"Ehh… Chara of course," I chuckled. "Chara is always spreading rumors about the monsters, you know that. They even said that you were a abusive parent a couple days ago. Ain't that great," I frowned. "But I don't really care! I'll be fine in the long run," I hesitated, but smiled. Frisk ran up to me and hugged my leg, and I laughed.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT THAT ON THE NEWS, TOO? UH, ABOUT CHARAS LIES?" Mettaton said apologetically.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Just don't make Chara too mad, though. You've heard of what that beast is capable of," I gave Mettaton a word of warning.

"UH, ACTUALLY I DONT… BUT OKAY," Mettaton looked at me thoughtfully.

"Oh and it would ruin your reputation entirely," I noted.

"ITS FINE. I HAVE TOO BIG OF A FANBASE TO CARE…" Mettaton shrugged. "I'M NOT POPULAR WITH THE HUMANS ANYWAY," He noted.

"Oh! I just remembered! Asgore told me to tell you about the two spears I found in the New Home," Toriel said.

"SHOULD I PUT THIS ON TV TOO?" Mettaton seemed like he was intensely interested in the topic.

"Heh, not this one. This one might make my own reputation go down, cause you know Humans and their theories…" I frowned.

"But what about the spears?" I asked Toriel.

"Uh, I dont know… I just happened to find them there and he told me that you should know…?" Toriel shrugged.

"Oh, okay," I sighed. "That's good to hear."

"Uh, what is this all about?" The kid asked.

"The old dude from the surface… I'm pretty sure his name is Revetan… said that if I figured this weird thing going on on the surface out then I can gain my reputation?" I shrugged. "I don't think it'll do much but hey that's at least something."

"Could I help?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, sure! If you see a lot of spears around that are grey and stone like tell me, and i'll take note of it," I said, and then looked at the other four monsters watching me. "You too, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Frisk and Toriel said enthusiastically.

"Sure," Mettaton said to me, smiling like he always does.

"ill do it for you… undyne…" Napstablook said droopily as always.

"Sweet!" I said as I went to check my watch. It was already 4:37 and it was past the time I had to get the kid home.

"Um, we have to run. We are around a decent 37 minutes late," I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassingly.

"Don't worry, Undyne! My parents would be cool with it!" The kid said. Nonetheless, I proceeded to grabbing the kid and running off and giving them a quick goodbye wave before disappearing from view. Before I knew it, the scent of the damp walls of the waterfall faded into the searing hot warmth of the hotlands, and I raced into the elevator and slammed the button and put the kid down.

"WHOA THAT WAS SO COOL-" he started.

"It was nothing," I smiled at the kid. Slowly but steadily the elevator went up to the surface, and the kid was bouncing the whole way. As soon as the door opened, the kid ran away, and stopped and turned around.

"THANKS, UNDYNE!" He said.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked him.

"DUH! OF COURSE I DO!" The kid laughed and ran away. I stood there until I couldn't make out his figure in the bustle of the streets. I smiled and sighed, and started to walk back to my own house.

 _So wait, can I talk now?_ The voice said.

 _Fine. but don't give me a headache. Alphys might be worried._ I thought, and hesitated. What would she say to me when I get back to the house?

 _She'd probably be really annoyed._ The voice said persistently.

 _For the love of the Delta Rune would you please stop that,_ I started to get very pissed off.

 _Maaaayyyybe_ It said as a headache started to rise up in my head. I growled in annoyance as finally I stepped up on the doorstep.

 _Well, now is the time to be quiet._ I told the voice as I went to open the door. It didn't respond, so I figured it knew better. I opened the door and walked in and put my backpack down. I started to walk to the refrigerator to get some food as I noticed Alphys sitting on the couch eating a bowl of instant noodles and watching some anime.

"Alphys, you know that stuff is bad for you…" I told Alphys. She shrugged awkwardly.

"W...well storming off when you know s...something is wrong with you is too," Alphys said a hard core comeback. I paused and looked at the ground.

"I'm fine, Alphys," I attempted to reassure her again. She then looked at me, wearing a pissed off expression.

"Fine. Be that way," She returned to contently eating her instant noodles as I sighed under my breath.

 _Why can't I tell her?_ I asked the voice.

 _You'll find out soon, dummy._ The voice said in a annoyed tone.

 _Fine, be that way,_ I scowled back to the voice, and sat near Alphys and watched anime with her. I smiled at her fascination and her nerdiness towards the subject, even though it felt like there was a river between us because of what I did earlier. I frowned, as suddenly I felt a small weight on my shoulder.

"Here, have a blanket," she suggested. I smiled at her, and wrapped it around my shoulders in comfort.


	20. Death is Terrifying

I opened my eyes to another dream. It was dark and unnerving, and the floors were sticky and goopy. I started to walk to find that the goop stuck to your legs when you started to walk, and thank goodness the dream let me wear my boots so I didn't have to feel any of… that. I slowly walked forward, expecting something very bad to happen, while nothing did.

I waited a long time. I almost decided to sit down, but I didn't want my pants covered in the goop. I stood for such a long time that my knees were trembling and my legs felt weak underneath my body, and I jumped when I felt something on my leg.

 _Wait..._ actually I didn't jump. I'm too cool to jump. Jumping is for nerds. I totally knew this was coming.

But, I looked down and saw that both my feet were almost, 100% stuck in the ground. I tried to pull it out, with no luck. I tried to take my foot out of the boot and pull the boot out. Again, no victory prevailed. I grunted in annoyance, as I took the risk and put my feet out of my boots and on the ground.

As soon as my skin touched the ground, it was engulfed by the black goo. I gasped in shock and tried time and time again to get it out but nothing prevailed. I screamed in annoyance until my lungs started hurting as the black goo slowly started pulling me into the abyss.

Slowly but steadily the black goo crawled up my legs and when it got to my knees I started internally freaking out. It seemed that the more I moved the more it engulfed me, and when I started feeling a fizziness in my legs _then_ I was really concerned. I yelped and caught myself suddenly when I started to fall backwards, but managed to put my hands into the goop.

Now I was really freaking out. I didn't know what the heck this thing was and it was slowly dissolving my legs and it hurt like hell. I yelled in pain until all I could see was black.

 _I guess its possible to pass out in the middle of a dream._

I woke up, my legs still hurting and feeling like little stubs on my body. I sighed in annoyance as I slowly reached my arm down to touch my legs. When I touched it, it sent a wave of pain up to my head and gave me another headache.

 _Wait how do my legs still hurt if im awake…?!_ I realized suddenly. As quickly as my body would let me, I pulled off the covers to reveal my legs.

 _Oh, my god_. I thought to myself frantically.

My legs had dotted scabs all over the, and they looked like they just went through a warzone. They weren't stubs, at least, but they might as well have been them.

 _Oh look at this. Remember about Alphys, Undyne._ The voice said cheerily in my head.

"!#$*! #*$)!* #($! *#$(!*( #" I swore under my breath multiple times as I remembered about the lizard who cared so much about my health. I swung out of bed, gingerly putting my feet on the ground, and tenderly walked to the mirror.

 _OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO ME_ I thought in my mind frantically.

 _Dreams, of course,_ The voice laughed.

The rest of my body looked like a warzone, too. To be more specific, my arms were covered in scabs from my fingers to my elbow, and I was bruised from my elbow to my back, as if I was beaten up.

 _How in the world of the Delta Rune am I going to be able to cover this?!_ I started freaking out even more than I was.

 _You have your armor,_ The voice suggested.

 _YEAH BUT THAT TOTALLY HELPS MY POPULARITY,_ I angrily retorted.

 _Good point…_ The voice seemed to be thinking deeply. I grumbled as I sat down, and yelped as my legs protested.

 _You could do the bandages thing like in the animes_ , the voice suggested.

 _I didn't know you were such a nerd,_ I thought grimly.

 _And you aren't? I think Alphys is wearing off on you._ The voice chuckled.

 _WHAT ME A NERD?! NO WAY,_ I thought in annoyance. _OKAY FINE I'll do the bandages thing for you. Just for your entertainment and my popularity. It's going to be insanely weird, though._

 _Okay,_ The voice chuckled as I went to find some sort of bandage in my room.


	21. Tem

I finally walked out of the house with utmost confidence with the bandages that I wore on my arms so much since even Alphys didn't even notice it. Or if she did, she pretended not to.

 _Looking good~_ The voice said in a awkward flirty tone.

 _Shaddup,_ I told the voice, while I was secretly happy with the praise.

 _Your welcome!_ The voice said, when I realized that it could read my mind. I grumbled in annoyance again and continued with my quiet attitude.

 _Okay, time to talk with Asgore…_ I made my way through the town to the elevator as fast as possible.

 _I know,_ the voice was starting to get irritating.

 _You know everything that I think doesn't need a response from you_ , I through, my lip twitching.

 _Fine._ The voice said, exasperated.

I started to walk slowly down the path to the elevator, and noticed that it was a Tuesday which meant that I didn't have to work with the kid. I then walked quickly, in fear that people would notice the bandages and would get more concerned than they already were, and slid into the empty-as-normal elevator and pressed the button.

As soon as I knew it, the elevator opened and I walked briskly to the king's corridor and almost ran face first into Asgore right as I was about to turn the corridor. I stopped quickly and stepped back, as Asgore laughed.

"Oh, howdy Undyne!" Asgore smiled, turned around, and walked back into the doorway he came from, with me following. "About the spears…"

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Uh… I assure you that I'm not just trying to make you mad or anything, but…" Asgore started, awkwardly, as I smirked in annoyance.

"WHAT" I looked at Asgore, deadly serious.

"... we've gotten reports of a spear in the Temmie village… and I would send someone else out to do it… but you're the one that's dealing with the case…" Asgore hesitated.

"IS THAT A DARE, ASGORE?" I asked, smirking.

"Uh… sure?" Asgore shrugged.

"HECK YEAH I'M GONNA DO IT!" I jumped up, and went to leave the room, and then paused and looked back at Asgore.

"Is there anything that you need me to do when I'm there?" I asked, curious.

"Uh… I'm wondering, Undyne…" Asgore started.

"Yes?" I wondered.

"Um… are you okay? I mean… those bandages are really new, and there's a lot of them…" Asgore commented, and looked slightly concerned.

"Oh! Yeah, there only for style," I wiped the actually important problem away. Asgore raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief. "Alphys said it looked good on me!"

"... okay…" Asgore watched me as I walked away briskly, trying to sound enthusiastic and all.

 _Oh gosh I have to go to the nerd village…_ I thought painfully, as I semi enthusiastically walked towards the waterfall.

 _Yep. That must suck._ The voice commented.

 _When you're here it sucks, you mean,_ I said back in a annoyed tone.

 _Man, you're cruel,_ The voice seemed defeated, and I smirked competently. I entered the Temmie Village with a competent smile on my face, and walked past the screaming temmies as if they were ants and completely insignificant, which they really are. I walked to the shop as fast as possible, and looked at the ruler of the Temmies, who was named Tem, who I felt always looked like she was going to blow up her head was so huge.

"hOI! welcom to… da TEM SHOP!" Tem said enthusiastically as I realized how annoying this cat thing was. I sighed in annoyance, and looked at Tem with as strict of a look as possible.

"Look, I'm here about the spear…" I sighed.

"spear in STATU!" Tem said enthusiastically, face vibrating.

"Uh… I'll go check it out, okay?" I blinked quickly, and walked out of the shop. I started walking to the statue and almost bumped into a Temmie that was intensely watching an egg.

"You know, that the egg's hard boiled," I gave the Temmie some advice.

"LIeS! ALL LIeS! Tem… PROUD PARENT! ALWAYS!" The Temmie basically screamed.

"If that's what you want…" I shrugged and walked to the statue, and I jumped when I saw a Temmie in the darkness. _Holy cow this place is creepy,_ I thought to myself and noticed that the spear was right in the Temmie statues face. _Oh gosh that's even more creepy,_ I thought to myself again, now slightly terrified.

"hOI!" I heard from behind me. I jumped and twirled around, and noticed that Tem had managed to sneak up behind me when I wasn't looking.

"H… Hey! So this is the spear that you were talking about?" I pointed to the spear in the statue.

"yayA!" Tem smiled, and jumped around excitedly.

"Uh… okay! I'll remember that!" I gave Tem a thumbs up.

"Oh, yeah, I got to talk to you about something," The Tem said in a normal voice.

"You can speak normally… what?!" I jumped in surprize, as the Tem came up to me, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, of course," The Tem smiled. "Asgore told me that he wanted you to deliver this to him… supposedly it's really rare and he doesn't want it to get wet through hotlands so you _must_ take the riverwomen," Tem said, and handed me a heavy piece of armor.

"They're bisexual, you know," I said to the Tem, slightly offended.

"yayA!" the Tem said their normal tone. I looked at the Tem weirdly, and bolted out of the creep house as fast as humanly possible. I clutched the armor, and almost ran into Frisk who was entering the Temmie village.

"Oh, hey kiddo," I smiled at the kid. The kid then pointed at themself, to the armor, and then to the direction of Asgore's castle.

"Did Asgore change his mind and want you to bring the armor?" I asked, trying to guess what the kid was trying to say to me. The kid nodded, and I gratefully handed the armor to the kid. The kid nodded, and then walked away. I laughed as they turned around and waved before they walked into the thick mist of the waterfall, and I made my way to the king's castle. On the way there, one of the bandages started to fall off, and I quickly fixed it before anyone could ask about it. I walked up to the throne room, where I found Frisk handing Asgore the armor.

"Whoa, how did you get back so quickly…?" I gaped at the kid, as the kid just gave me a thumbs up which made it seem like that they were just too skilled to tell anyone else about it. I snorted in laughter as Asgore turned around and laughed.

"How was the trip, Undyne," Asgore asked, and I snorted in annoyance.

"TEM IS SO CREEPY," I shivered, and laughed unenthusiastically.

"HAHAHAHHA," Asgore laughed heartily, and Frisk smiled.

"THEY ARE THOUGH! THEY LOOK LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO EXPLODE AT ANY SECOND!" I protested to Asgore's laughter and Frisk's smile.

"Okay, okay, fine. I give you that one," Asgore smiled. "Okay, Undyne, that's all I've got for news," Asgore said. I nodded and bolted out the door as soon as he could say anything else.

"BYE!" I yelled as I was already out of the door. I ran to the elevator and slammed the button, and the elevator went slowly up despite my quick adrenaline rush I had at the moment.

Before I knew it I was back at my house, tired and my eyes were drooping.

I was home.

And I slept.


	22. Authors Notes

Hi yal! Thanks for reading Undyingtale, it really means a lot to me!

But... um... a mistake has been made ^^" I forgot to update one chapter and just went on with the story without realizing it! I only realized this today, and I'm truly sorry about that, but it explains a whole lot about the Sans and Gaster conflict and all of that stuffs

So it would clear up a whole lot if you go back to the chapter called "Training" *3*!

Sorry about that! I'll be uploading the last couple of chapters soon, so stay tuned!

~Fishy


	23. Chara

I lay on the ground, as panic rose in my chest without any explanation. _What was happening? Why am I freaking out?_

I looked around the room, and slowly got up. I then realized there was a person standing right beside me, looking around the room. I jumped and stepped backwards when I saw that the person held a both bloody and dusty knife in their hand.

I looked back to where I came, and noticed that I was there. But it wasn't me…

 _Was that a younger me?_ I thought in disbelief. I racked my brain, and I could barely remember this.

But then I noticed that my usually eye-patched eye was bloody and was the source of all of the blood on the floor.

 _Was that when I lost my eye?_ I thought, terrified. I remembered that when that happened, I got a concussion and lost all of my memory of the event. I walked up to the person to see who it was. Their brown hair hung over their face like a veil, as I realized who it was.

 _Chara?!_

 _Chara murdered my parents? That child murdered my parents,_ My mind slowly processed, and I realized that this was the same exact dream that I went through the day after we left the underground… but I couldn't move. _Was that on purpose?_

Then realization struck. This was the same Chara tha ruined my popularity. Anger rose up in me as I realized _They did this all on purpose._

I had a plan.

I was going to murder that sick bastard.

As soon as I wake up.

They better watch out.

Cause Undynes going to kick their butt.


	24. The Fight

I woke up, and basically flipped out of bed, grabbed my clothes, pulled my armor on, and realized that it was 3:00 in the morning and nobody would be awake yet.

I resolved that since I got up so early, that I should train. But then I realized that I was too tired to see my two feet in front of me, and I ended up sleeping until 11:00 in the morning, which was a better time to go outside and slay children.

Now that I look back, I should've murdered the child at night when I got up the first time. You know, the usual night murder you hear about in anime and other manga horror stories, that you find out about about when your friend (Alphys) drags you over by the hair to their house late at night just to binge-watch anime. Then she kicks you out of her lab-house to run as fast as humanly possible scared of any living creature around you, and collapse on your own bed scared for your life.

Boy, that was a good time.

But the next time I woke up, I started to grab everything I would need during the day and I realized that I fell asleep in my armor.

No wonder I was uncomfortable.

I started to walk out of the house, and I thought that I forgot to cover up the burns on my arm and then I realized that had my armor on and I didn't have to cover it up anyway.

"Un...undyne? What are you doing w...with armor on?" Alphys asked, concerned.

"N-Nothing!" I said, swinging around to face her.

"U… Undyne, stop lying," She narrowed her eyes at me.

 _You have to lie_ , The voice persisted, and it sounded worried.

 _You can't tell me what to do,_ I thought back to the voice, almost yelling.

"W… Wait, what?" Alphys echoed, looking at me, confused. I instantly realized that I said that whole thing out loud.

"Oh crap," I paled.

"You mean, Oh carp," Alphys pointed out a horrible pun, and I groaned in annoyance. "You've have a lot of things you have to explain, Undyne."

"... Yeah, sorry about that…" I scratched the back of my neck, and realized that I had burns there and winced in slight pain.

"A… and the fact you were w...wearing bandages all around today, and s...said it was my idea t...to Asgore," Alphys raised one of her eyebrows at me, curiously.

"He told you?!" I gaped at Alphys.

"Of course he did," Alphys said without stuttering.

"Fine. Let me take my armor off and sit down," I frowned, and sighed in inconvenience.

 _DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER_ , The voice screamed. _ITS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, UNDYNE._

 _I tend to do things my own way,_ I noted to the voice, as a headache started throbbing softly. I shook it off, and took off my armor to show my usual everyday clothes. Alphys was sitting at the table, and I walked over and sat across from her. I put my arm out on the table, and delicately peeled off the bandages to show the burns below.

"U... UNDYNE?!" Alphys shreaked in horror. I looked up at her in pain, scared of what she thought of what I was hiding.

"Yeah… that… It goes down my back and down my legs too. T… Theres a lot of it on my feet…" I sighed in both relief and pain as the voice started screaming in my head again, making a huge headache that throbbed painfully whenever I talked.

"W...what have you been doing to y...yourself?" Alphys looked up at me, very concerned.

"Nothing. It hasn't been me. Heck no, I would never jump into a pot of acid, yet I have acid burns on my arms and I have no idea why," I paused. "And then, the soul thing. I think it's all the result of the soul, and… I can talk... to the soul... in my mind… and-"

"W...Why did you not t...tell this to me?"

"I… It…"" I started to say when the headache grew so bad that I had to hold my head in my hands.

"U...Undyne, what's wrong?!" Alphys looked at me with the concerned look she always gave me whenever I ran out of the house or whenever I made her feel bad because she thought "she wasn't good enough for me." But, interestingly, she might be the one who has been keeping me mentally stable.

"I… It told me n… not to t...tell you anything, a...and I t...trusted it but i..it-" I stuttered in pain. I rested my head on the table, tears running down my face in grief and pain.

"U… Undyne," Alphys stood up and walked around the table to me.

"J...ust wanted to make y...you feel a...alone and I d...dont want that-" The pain grew progressivly work.

"Undyne," Alphys said, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"A...and the dreams t...they _hurt_ I… I _hate_ them… b...ut they won't s...stop…" I said, now full out crying, and Alphys hugged me.

"U...Undyne, its fine," Alphys smiled.

"W...why?" I stuttered.

"Because you a..actually told me w...what was going on. I knew t..that something was up from the start, and I knew you didn't like whatever it w...was," Alphys stuttered. "I… I was worried."

"..." I thought quietly as the battle roared in my head.

"I'm s...sorry," I said, hugging Alphys and resting my face on her head. We sat there, breathing in unison for a second, letting our heartbeats be as one for a little while.

 _You have to stop this happy stuff. It's not going to HELP because there's-_

 _Be quiet. I'm enjoying being myself for once,_ I thought to myself, happily. Alphys withdrew from the embrace and looked up at me.

"I… I'm sorry, Alphys," I told her sincerely. Alphys smiled for a second and then looked at me seriously.

"W… why were you in your armor, Undyne," Alphys looked at me, very concerned. I hesitated, and then realized that I had to tell her to truth.

"I was going to kill the kid, Chara. H...He killed my parents," Alphys looked shocked. "I...I only just realized that and-"

"Y...You're staying in this house, from now on," Alphys said seriously. I gaped at her serious expression, and she didn't change her look on her face once.

 _UNDYNE LISTEN TO ME,_ The voice screamed. I quickly winced because of the pain that went through my head.

 _I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I TOLD YOU!,_ The voice screamed in a sort of hysterical happiness. I winced again, as the screaming stopped.

 _Oh, sorry. Okay so this is what you have to do:,_ The voice told me.

 _You have to go the last corridor in front of the king's castle, and like go there right now. Chara has a horrible plan and you need to stop him, right now._ I started to panic, but then the voice continued: _But don't panic. There's windows all around you, and you don't have time to get your armor. Try doing the "going to the bathroom" trick that Papyrus always uses to get out of your lessons._

 _Wait is that why he does that?_ I thought, curious.

 _Maybe. I still haven't figured out. I mean, he's a skeleton and I have no idea if-_ The voice stopped awkwardly as I realized what it was about to say.

 _...yeahhhh_ , I thought back, awkwardly.

"Uh… Undyne?" Alphys asked awkwardly.

"Hmm, oh yeah, sorry about that. And, uh ill stay in the house." I suggested.

"... Okay," Alphys said in a unconvincing way. I smiled and stood up tenderly on my feet, and went to walk upstairs to the bathroom. As I walked inside, I closed and locked the door, and checked with the voice quickly about what we were doing.

 _Okay so do I just go out of the window, or what?_ I asked, and waited a decent 3 seconds when I realized that the window was open, and I could plain just go out the window. I launched myself stealthily to the tree, and quickly and quietly stepped down branch by branch to the cold fall ground. I snuck through the forest, until I was close enough to the elevator in the middle of the road so I could run to it. I tried to cover the burns as I slid across the road to the elevator, and slammed the button.

 _Darn. I forgot to remind you to put the bandages on. Sorry about that._ The voice said.

 _It's cool._ I thought, and smiled as the elevator lurched down to the underground. I leaned against the side of the elevator, letting myself breathe a little bit even though my heart was beating as fast as a drum.

 _What's your name, anyway?_ I asked the voice.

 _My name?_ The voice echoed.

 _Yeah, you must have a name, right?_ I questioned, and the voice paused for a secound before answering:

 _You can just call me Two._ The voice answered, quieter than usual.

 _That's a interesting name…_ I commented, and Two seemed to cheer up a little more. I exited the elevator and ran as fast as possible to the hallway, and slid into the hallway to the throne room where I saw two unexpected guests fighting.

 _Chara and Flowey? What are they doing here?_ I wondered.

 _Don't trust Flowey, Undyne,_ Two recommended.

 _But I have to kill Chara._ I protested. Two sighed in annoyance.

 _You know what's happened when you don't go with my plans._ Two breathed out steadily.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE DELTA RUNE, UNDYNE, JUST DON'T STAND THERE!

HELP ME OUT!" Flowey panted, while dodging an attack from the kids knife. Flowey summoned some bullets and chucked them at the kid, while Chara ran down the hallway, and turned right into the Throne Room. I ran after Chara, as Two made a overly annoyed sound.

 _Are you serious? Are you defying me again?!_ Two seemed very annoyed.

 _The more you ask that, the more I will,_ I smirked as I launched myself at Chara. Chara ran and stumbled, and hid behind the throne as if I didn't see them. I summoned some spears behind the throne, and Chara ran to in front of the throne, panting. I quickly noticed another spear straight through the circle in the Delta Rune, and I shivered at the thought of that being there during our fight.

 _Hey, Two, do you know anything about the spears?_ I asked, curious.

 _They were placed there right before the last reset, and haven't been activated…_ Two tried to explain, but I was still confused.

 _Whats a reset?_ I asked.

 _Nevermind. You won't understand_. The voice gave up as I quickly side stepped Chara's attack, and Flowey hit the kid with a vine making him almost slam into the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Frisk run into the room, with a worried look on their face.

"Well look who it is," Flowey smirked. Frisks previously tense face lessened when they saw the Flower, as Chara looked at Frisk menacingly. Frisk pointed at me and then at Chara, and shook their head ferociously.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't spare the demon, you know, Frisk," Flowey seemed to hiss at the child. I started hearing a scraping noise, as I suddenly noticed that the two doorways at either side of the room were being covered up by thorny vines just like the ones that poisoned me on Mount Ebott months before. I yelped as a figure jumped through the hole, just as the thorns closed.

"FLOWEY YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR," The figure yelled. I blinked my eyes, and instantly recognized the figure.

 _ME?_ I blinked in confusion. Both Frisk and Chara looked overly confused, while Flowey looked at us both in his usual happy expression.

"Have I? I told you what you needed to do last reset," Flowey chuckled, as this other me griminced. "Undyne, isn't it obvious, you failed. Your little clone did not obey what you said, and therefore what I said before will happen, just as I said!" Flowey laughed evilly, and the other me summoned some spears, and attempted to hurt Flowey. I frowned and blocked the other Undyne's spears, and she looked at me, clearly pissed off.

"I told you about the spears, Undyne. You should destroy Flowey," The other Undyne seethed. I blinked, still shocked, as she facepalmed.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, PARTNER," The other Undyne snapped. "I _told_ you what you had to do, and you didn't do it, and I know what I'm talking about." It took me a couple seconds to realize who I was talking to.

" _Two?!_ You were me all along?" I gaped. Two nodded, and looked back at Flowey.

"What's your plan this time, huh?" Two said in a sort of hatred. "What's your big-"

Suddenly, I heard a swish of a knife and the sound of scattering dust. I jumped as I saw Two die into a pile of dust and blood, with Chara behind her.

"YOU," I growled in anger.

" _Me?"_ The child laughed insanely. " _What about 'me'?"_

"YOU KILLED TWO," I said angrily from a sort of anger that came straight from my soul.

" _Yes, and?"_ Chara smiled evilly.

"AND YOU KILLED MY PARENTS," My hands shook in pain and shock. Chara laughed at my obvious anger, and I started to walk forward when I realized…

 _I can't move._ I glanced down at my feet, which were tangled up in vines that snuck up on me, and I frantically went to summon spears from my outstretched hand. Suddenly, thick vines wrapped around my hand, and I pulled on them but they wouldn't budge.

"WHAT THE HECK, FLOWEY?" I growled at the Flowey. Flowey laughed in amusement, and both Frisk and I glared back.

"You're not supposed to tear yourselves apart yet, Undyne. I have to explain something first," Flowey chuckled, his face spreading into a horrifying wide grin.

"Undyne, I have to say I find it _hilarious_ that you would fall right into my trap," Flowey laughed. "I thought that you would remember me, and do what I told you to do. But nooo, that 'double' of you had all of your memories, and _fell write into my hands_! If you were to be smarter to realize that I _knew_ you and I slipped that fact _multiple times_ to you during when we wrote those stupid maps, then maybe you wouldn't have failed!"

"But being as inconsistant as you are, you just went on life as if you weren't getting burned and hurt by numerous 'dreams' that you have had for the past, what, year or so? You only just told Alphys, didn't you? Kid, you have to understand that I have no soul and no compassion, so why the heck would I care if you're hurt?"

" _I don't care._ And that's the thing you're missing." Flowey's vines slowly curled up tightly around my legs until it was hard for me to feel them. "You thought I was your 'friend'. My question to you, is why in the world would I become friends with a fish?" Flowey paused for a second. Fear creeped up my shoulder, and I struggled violently to get out with no prevail. "... My vines are as strong as metal, Undyne. You can't win," Flowey commented.

"So if you _wanted_ me dead, then why didn't you let me die in the ruins?" I retorted. Flowey smirked in the way I always did in the Underground, and tightened his grip on my arms.

"Because I knew how the timeline would plan out since I've seen it once before! I know what to change to get to my goal, now that the resets restart when you all exit the underground. But now since you've been remembering resets and what happened before, I've needed to change my plan," He started to swing around to Frisk, when I commented:

"I don't remember anything, Flowey. What are resets?" I asked as politely as I could in this situation. Flowey looked at me, one of his 'eyebrows' raised, and slithered over to me.

" _You dont remember?_ " Flowey laughed.

"I.. I don't-"

…

" _How did you gain so much determination?" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes to see Flowey looking up at me, in the same situation as before. I struggled, refusing to answer, as Flowey's deadly poison seeped into my veins._

" _I… I don't know," I answered, and I truly meant it. I had no idea how in the world I was in the situation that I was in, but still he didn't care. There was more spears littered on the floor than there was before, 13 spears to be exact, but still Flowey was uninjured and menacing._

" _How about this. I'll give you a redo. You clearly failed this timeline, and now that you have_ that _power you can reset," Flowey offered. I instantly nodded, my vision blurry, and the thorns came out of my skin and the fuzziness stopped._

" _There is two rules, however:"_

" _You must kill everyone in your next timeline," Flowey chuckled._

" _No nononono," I shook my head in pain._

" _And if you don't kill them, your own spears will activate and kill them all," Flowey hysterically laughed. "It's not that hard! You're a monster and you know it! You killed many children before, and why not end all of their suffering now?" Flowey continued. I shook my head in anger._

" _Because I'm not a bad person," I seethed._

" _NOT A BAD PERSON? You make me laugh, Undyne. You realize that all of humanity thinks that you're going to kill them at any moment, right?" Flowey chuckled._

" _I know that," I answered._

" _And you're not going to follow that? I mean, there's no reason not to," Flowey smiled. I sighed in annoyance._

" _Just show me the damned reset screen already," I groaned in pain. I felt the vines release me and I fell into a dark void. I slowly stood up and looked around, noticing that this was just like my Sans dream from a while ago, and also from the more recent death dream. I turned around and noticed two buttons; one that said reset and one that said continue._

 _I pressed reset two times…_

…

"I remember," I seethed in annoyance. Flowey laughed and winked.

"I knew you would," Flowey said and slithered away. Flowey went over to Frisk, who was trembling but still amazingly calm.

"Why the _hell_ does Undyne have the determination?" Flowey asked, his eyes soulless pits of black. Frisk trembled now in fear more than determination, and shook their head.

*I only realized that Undyne gained my powers when she reset, Frisk said quietly. Flowey narrowed his eyes at them, and then turned to me.

"So if you really remember, you know what will happen?" Flowey chuckled. I growled and pulled on the vines so I could look at Flowey right in the face.

"You better not," I hissed under my voice. Flowey turned around and laughed, and slowly made his way to the throne.

"Golly, you look so mad," Flowey smiled with his happy face again. "But as I always say, in this world…"

" _It's kill or be killed."_

As soon as he said that, small gaping holes appeared in the wall, showing 11 of the 13 different spears. I quickly noticed that it showed each of my friends doing their usual everyday tasks near the spears, just as Flowey predicted.

"No! NO YOU CANT!" I yelled, tears slowly running down your face.

*I'll see you next reset, Frisk was crying too, across the room. It was clear that the spear in the king's garden which was right near my feet would hit them. I stretched to try and move it so it didn't hit them, but my leg was around a inch away from the stick.

Suddenly, the spears blazed with energy. I suddenly realized that there was nothing I could do. I was stuck. I was hurt.

I was not determined.

Before the spears reached their max power, I looked at the holes that showed my friends that I thought as family, and watched them do what they usually did everyday one last time.

Grillby was cleaning his cups that the people drank out of with a slightly burnt cloth. Napstablook was floating near some rocks in the forest, crying. Asgore and Toriel were eating butterscotch pie. The dragon dude that I trained was also in the forest, and talking to his best friend. Mettaton was in one of the human's house, and giving them a hug.

Tears started flowing out of my eyes faster.

The kid, Tristan, was wandering on the top of Mount Ebott. Tem was wandering around his village. Sans was in the fun room, looking at a wall and sleeping while standing up.

Papyrus was in the hospital, gazing at the ceiling. He seems to be the only one actually ready to die, being all solitude like he is.

And Alphys…

 _Alphys_

Alphys was helping the Greater Dog with a thorn it its paw. She poked out the thorn and The Greater Dog whimpered, but she pat his head nonetheless. The Greater Dog quickly sighed and-

The spear went straight through its chest and speared Alphys. I gasped in horror as they all turned to dust, and I glanced to either side of me to see both Chara and Frisk do the same. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and seeing all of the blood and the dust didn't help.

"So how was that?" Flowey laughed.

"You're _fucking sick_ " I growled.

"Language, Undyne," Flowey winked and tightened his vines even more to the point that I felt that I would explode.

"Fuck you," I yelled. Flowey completely ignored what I said, and turned around to look at the ashes of what was left.

"You understand that if you continue, everyone is going to blame it on you?" Flowey chuckled again, and I clenched my hands.

"I understand," I said through my clenched teeth.

"So you can reset, and then do what I want, right?" Flowey stuck his tongue out. "Kill everyone, and then you get to be happy with who you really are."

"Fine," I growled. "Just let me reset already, okay?"

"You have to do it yourself, remember? I can't reset anymore," Flowey shrugged. "Have fun passing the time there."

"#!&$! *#&$!* #&$ ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yelled in both annoyance and pure hatred.

"Golly, you look mad," Flowey said as he popped into the ground and went away.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PAIN THE THE F'N ASS," I yelled, but nothing came out of the ground. I screamed and struggled but nothing happened. I just stayed there, but nothing happened. I focused all of my thoughts to this reset thing but nothing happened.

I blinked quickly, and something changed. I was in a black room that I remembered before, and there was two buttons just like before: Reset and Continue. I quickly faced the reset button, and reached out to click it.

I clicked it 1...2...3….4…..5

6...7

8

9….10

11

12

13

My hand then disappeared into darkness.


	25. R E S E T

_Who knew that the sunrise could be so beautiful?_

I stood at the edge of the cliff, with my friends who I counted as family, as we looked out into the new beyond. The sunrise was so beautiful… it was too extravagant to describe. I stood next to my friends, as we looked out into the new world that we all only heard about in long legends and stories.

"Oh my," Toriel, the ex-queen, said while she was gaping at the view. Her huge goat hand rested on Frisk's shoulder, and her red eyes glimmered happily by the sun. King Asgore's huge cloak ruffled in the wind, next to my girlfriend, Alphys.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore said to all of us. We all nodded in agreement, completely in awe.

"Wow… it's e-even better than on TV!" Alphys stuttered besides me making me smile. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she smiled back. "WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!" I looked down at Alphys as she was looking at the sunrise. I looked over to Frisk, amazed.

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!?" I asked the human. The human smiled, and nodded, still looking out to the sun. I looked out to the horizon. "The sunlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh..." I breathed in deeply with my gills, but didn't finish the rest of the sentence. _It's almost like I've felt it all of the time…_ I thought, confused.

"HEY SANS," Papyrus asked, standing next to me and his brother. "WHAT'S THE GIANT BALL?" I smiled and remembered how young he was, despite this whole journey that we all made to get out of the underground.

"we call that 'the sun', my friend" Sans answer, his voice low with a small accent.

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" Papyrus' voice echoed down the mountain. _I hope the humans can't hear that… that could be bad,_ I thought negatively.

"I could stand here and watch this for hours," Asgore seemed to agree with Papyrus' goofy comment.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel replied, making Asgore smile. The fact that Toriel even acknowledged her ex's comment was a step up from what it was a couple minutes before. "But we really should think about what comes next."

"Oh, right," Asgore rumbled, probably annoyed that someone could make them leave such a nice sunrise like this.

"Everyone… this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters," Asgore paused, letting some more wind rustle through his fur. "Frisk… I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" Asgore looked expectantly at Frisk, waiting for an answer.

 _Don't do it,_ My mind echoed a response, but I knew better than to keep my mouth shut.

Frisk nodded, making everyone's heart lift up in hope, while mine fell down. _The kid's going to get hurt,_ I thought, remembering something that I just could barely grasp. Asgore nodded in agreement, as Papyrus' face lit up.

"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!" Papyrus exclaimed excitingly. "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Papyrus stepped back from our once was neatly formed line, and ran down the road to the right. We all smiled at Papyrus' enthusiasm.

 _Wait._

 _Was I forgetting something?_ I thought suddenly. My smile faltered, but I still tried to keep the high spirit going.

"Welp," Sans said, right next to where Papyrus was standing. "someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys," Sans started walking down the path behind him. I frowned at Sans' awkward shortcuts, as I continued to look at the sunset.

 _Good idea, Sans._ Knowing Papyrus as much as I do… I know that he would probably get in trouble. I looked around, and saw that none of my friends were fazed by Sans' quick exit.

I smiled weakly, and tried my best to make a normal exit. "Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?" I stepped backwards and started running down the path to the right.

"Papyrus, wait!"

I started running down the path to the human village, and stopped when they couldn't see me anymore. I looked down at my hands in confusion, and then looked back up.

 _What happened? What am I forgetting?_ I thought. I shook my head in tiredness, while frowning, and decided to run down the human village _like normal._

 _Why would this be normal for me? I've never taken this path before…_ I slid to a stop. I ran into the trees on the sides of the path so I could think without being bothered, and jumped when I saw a figure run past.

"?" I questioned, and ran after the figure. I could barely see it, but it was something other than a human. It had the stature of a human, however, and hair like one too.

After zig-zagging through some trees, I saw the figure slow down and walk into a small field of giant ferns. I quietly followed them, and as I entered I saw someone that I know too well.

 _Me…?_

 _OH,_ I remembered. I remember how I pressed the button 13 times, one for each of my friends killed, and that I didn't know what would happen.

I blinked, as I saw the other 12 Undynes sitting or standing on the ground. They all looked at me, with the same expression and the same hair and the same eyes as mine, and probably thinking the same thing as me. 5 of them were sitting on the ground in annoyance, and 6 others were sitting on rocks or just laying there as tired as humanly possible.

"We were waiting for you," The one who I was following said. I nodded, wondering the same thing.

"So… what's next?" One of them said. They all shrugged, and looked at each other, as I frowned in disapproval.

"I have a idea," I spoke up. They all looked up at me suddenly, and I smirked.

"We are all Undynes, right?" They nodded. "And we all remember two and what happened. We can, just like two did, name each other numbers to tell ourselves apart," I mentioned.

"Didn't Alphys get some tattoos from some anime she likes when we were in the underground? Aren't they numbers?" The 3rd me standing asked. We all nodded in approval, and then one of the other spoke up.

"Just when one of us steals them, and we put them on, put them somewhere that only we would look at like under our hair. And we should do it via our reset number, like her," The other me pointed at me, "Would be 13, and her," she then pointed at another one of us sitting down, "would be 1."

"Then we can rotate… that means I should go do the first thing in the village," One jumped up and ran as fast as she could away.

"WAIT ONE SECOND, ONE!" I yelled. One stopped and turned around in annoyance.

"Every day we'll switch off, okay?" I told One, and she ran off. We all sat around for a small bit as a question dawned on all of us.

"Where will we stay?" We all said at once. I all frowned at the same time, and we didn't hear the ferns move from behind us.

"i've got that covered, but i have some questions," We heard the deep voice of Sans from in the ferns. We all swung around to see the small pudgy skeleton standing there.

"Hiii Sans…." we said awkwardly since we were the only people who knew who he actually was.

"what happened with the reset, undynes," Sans addressed us all. We all started to talk at once, but I shushed them quickly.

"Supposedly the amount of times we press the reset button equals that amount of times we get resetted, or the amount of times we clone ourselves," I shrugged.

"thats not supposed to happen," Sans sighed. He sat down in interest.

"How would you know?" One of the others sighed. We all nodded and stared at Sans, and he looked wearily at us.

"i know of the resets, but i've never been able to control them or remember the other timelines. i know most of them because of when i was younger, when i was friends with flowey," Sans frowned and tapped his hands on the rock.

"Did you also know it because of-" The one of me laying down on the ground wondered before realizing that Sans didn't know what happened.

" ? " Sans wondered, his eyes pitch black and deadly. I jumped, terrified, as the one sprawled out on the rocks commented:

"We know who you are, Sans… if that makes sense…" She sat up and put her hand on her face. Sans' glanced up at us weirdly, and sighed.

"how do you know…?" Sans said and then cut himself off in the middle of the sentence. "actually, dont tell me. i dont want to effect the timeline, cause if i do flowey's going to be pissed." We all sat there awkwardly, and then Sans spoke up.

"i can let you stay in the lab in the back of my house," he said quietly. "do not, _i repeat_ , do not tell papyrus. it might give him some bad memories about you know who." We all looked at him for further direction. "i cant teleport you there very quickly… i have to get down to the village pronto."

"You can teleport?!" We all gaped. Sans nodded awkwardly, and then turned around.

' In a blink of an eye, we were at Snowdin, and we were behind Sans' house. He walked out from there, and unlocked the usually hidden door and beckoned us all to come inside.

The room clearly resembled a cleaned-up version of the true lab with just a few color changes. The tiles on the floor were purple, and the walls were blue, and there was numerous blueprints on the table on one big stack. I glanced at them and instantly noticed that it contained the blueprints for the core and some of the puzzles in hotlands, and there was drawers in the wall.

"could you not touch the machine, please?" Sans asked and gestured to the machine which was covered by a purple blanket. We all nodded, and Sans smiled.

"okay then. I'll tell one about what happened, k?" he said, and we nodded in silent agreement. Sans then waved goodbye, and teleported away.

"I want to be able to teleport sometime!" I gaped.

…

The next few months basically were us just continuing the timeline. We frequently traded off what we were doing, and around a day before the big fight happened during the last timeline, we were all sprawled out on the floor, tired.

Three, the one who suggested the idea about the tattoos, stole us them and now we had semi-permeable tattoos under our hair. Mine, 13, was smaller than the others because it was such a big number, but it worked anyway.

We all also realized that we had different personalities even though we are the same person. One had all of the determination, Two had more of the nightmares, Three was the nerdiest out of all of them, Four and Five were the fastest, Six had the most regrets and tended to fret a lot, Seven was the shyest, Eight was the most outgoing, Nine was the grumpiest, Ten was the most powerful, Eleven was the most stealthy, Twelve was all around nice and enthusiastic, and then there was me, Thirteen, the one that remembers. Which never ever goes in my favor, since some memories are worth forgetting. It's also worth it because I can make a terrifying story to freak out Two, and when Two freaks out its hilarious.

Four, who was the Undyne who was outside today, walked into the lab tired. We all waved hi, and Four laid against the wall like she just ran a marathon.

Even though we promised Sans that we wouldn't change the timeline, we decided to change it a little bit. Everyday one of us would go outside and tell people about this "extraordinary event" that would happen tomorrow in the throne room. We're doing this because if all of our friends didn't go near the spears then they wouldn't get murdered by my own mistake. Sans is probably going to be mad, but it's for the better.

…

"Wake up, Thirteen," I woke up to see Ten waving her hand infront of my face. I groaned in annoyance, stretched, and sat up from the hard floor of the lab. The rest of the crew was already up and ready to go, and they were already to go.

"How the heck are we going to get up there without being seen?" Six fretted as usual. Five sighed and shook her head in tiredness, and responded:

"We already got a ride with the River Person, and Eleven is going to show us the way, right?" Eleven nodded in agreement.

"We're mostly going to go on the rooftops because people usually don't look up there," Eleven explained.

"WAIT that could be a bad idea! What if we fall off one of the roofs?" Three waved in panic and Six started freaking out. The rest of us just looked at them, not concerned, as they slowly calmed down.

"We're all Undynes, and we'll be okay. Just think about what happened the last timeline: We all got to the king's castle and we… we didn't make it but still! We can do it!" Twelve tried to raise our hopes, but failed. Three and Six still didn't feel reassured about the idea of jumping off of houses.

"Do you want to be the one that walks, Six?" One asked. Six instantly nodded, and Three looked like she was left out. "We can't have both of you walking together, you know."

"That's okay!" Three nodded.

"Just make sure to watch where we are, Six, and do not go into the room without us and the other people!" Three yelled to Six, as Six waved goodbye and ran outside. Eleven nodded, and snuck out of the house and bolted to the riverwomen so fast that you could barely see her. We all followed, and stood in front of the boat.

"Do you want to ride the boat?" The riverwomen asked.

"GO NOW," Eleven commanded, shoved some money into the riverwomens boat, as we all jumped on and it sped off like a rocket. The boat wasn't meant for more than one person, so the boat precariously had water at its rim. The riverwomen, weirdly, didn't say anything as it went past the hotlands exit and up to the core.

"I never knew they had a stop at the core!" I commented, and Eleven nodded.

"I gave them an extra pay just for that," Eleven said under her breath. "Don't tell One, though."

"DONT TELL ME WHAT?" One chimed in, concerned.

"SHADDUP" Eleven snapped and we all were quiet. We slowly arrived at Core entrance, and we all slinked into the elevator to the kings corridor. We noticed a lot of different monsters, including Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore, walking at the end of the hallway together with Six, and we quickly slammed the button several times to start going up as soon as possible. The elevator shuddered and went farther up, and we all walked out at the last corridor where Flowey was fighting Chara.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE DELTA RUNE, UNDYNE, JUST DON'T STAND- WAIT WHY IS THERE 12 OF YOU?" Flowey yelped as he dodged Chara's attack. One and Five summoned some spears and trapped Chara in their tracks.

"And then I heard about this and then I thought that it would be a great idea to…" I heard from down the hallway.

 _Shoot its Alphys,_ I thought quickly. The others heard my thoughts, and we glanced quickly to the doorway. We heard a lot of voices, probably even the whole underground, running down the hallway. I glanced at Flowey, and noticed that he was trying to get away.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DAMNED FLOWER!" I yelled and tried to spear the Flowey, missing every time. Because of me saying that, the rest of the crew followed me down the hallway determinedly.

"U… UNDyNe?" I heard a voice.

"Alphys… um…" I heard Three said as I continued to throw spears around the room. I hit Flowey once on his stem, and he lost around a 6th of his hp.

"Wait, why is there a lot of.. Uh… you?" I heard the voice of Asgore from behind me. I quickly noticed that Flowey was closing the walls, and I threw spears at the walls constantly until it was completely closed. When I looked back, Flowey had only 1/8th of his original hp, and he was losing more quickly.

"Long story," Three said under her breath as she summoned another spear and chucked it at the wall.

"This is halarious!" Flowey laughed.

"What?" I asked the flower. He winked and smiled.

"You did just what I wanted!"

"Wait, what?" Five frowned in confusion. We all stopped and watched the flower.

"This is better than I expected! I got everything I wanted!" Flowey said as we looked around in alarm.

"You idiot!" He laughed. Suddenly, two long tendrils of vines wrapped around everyone else except me, and I turned around to see all of my friends in pain.

"You!" I turned around to him and snarled.

"I feel its a teensy bit unfair that you get more of yourself in one team, right?" Flowey snarled, and zapped all of my other friend Undyne's. They screeched in pain, and I shrunk in horror of what this flower could do.

"ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" He yelled, as a white flash went out almost blinding me. I slowly opened them, and noticed I was alone, and everything was black just like the SAVE screen. There was a small goat child standing in front of me, shrugging his arms and clenching his hands.

"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower," He said.

"Flowey?!" I gaped. The goat chuckled, and turned around, his light blue eyes happy.

"Heh. Yeah, its me. But my real name is…"

 **R**

Another flash of light flew out from his body, spelling out his name. The next thing I saw was him standing there, in a ultimate form, rainbows and stars flying around as if there was hopes and dreams flying all around him.

"... Dreemurr? You're the kings son? The one who died so many years ago?!" I asked. Asriel nodded, and laughed.

"You're so _confused._ Undyne, why do you think I would try to be friends with you?" He asked, as stars formed in the middle of the air and flew at me, spraying sparks. I dodged all of them, and looked at him, refusing to fight.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because you're the hardest to friend! That's because you're so suspicious of everyone you meet! But once your friends with them then you have no care about their personal life, and what's going on with them… for sake look! You didn't even ask your girlfriend what was going on until a idiotic human tells you about it!" Asriel laughed and summoned a sort of rainbow gun. I dodged the attacks as well, and he started to laugh hysterically.

"She didn't give any signs of anything!" I complained.

"Are you sure? The fact that she was barely not in her lab is a little more concerning, and a good friend would visit her from time to time!" He said, and attacked me again.

"You can't judge me for my social life! You tried to kill your own _friends_ just then! And your mother, and your father, and all of the people who could care about you!" I raged.

"They don't care about me! They don't even know that I'm alive. They think I'm dead, with Chara. They should have known since Charas alive, there has to be a way-"

"- a way, what?" I wondered, interested about why Asriel stopped in the middle of his sentence. He looked to his right a little bit, seemingly thinking about something.

"No. I have to stop. This is wrong…" he said quietly under his breath. He quickly turned back to his original form, rubbed his eye, and looked at me.

"I… I'm sorry Undyne, Ive been a bad person and… and Ive done bad things and I'm sorry imsorryimsorry.." Asriel started all out crying. I smiled slightly, and knelt down and hugged him.

"It's okay, kid," I smiled, still sad, and the kid wrapped his arms around me, still crying.

"I… I didn't want to harm anyone… but its hard when your soulless not to hate…" He withdrew from the hug, and I stood up.

"Soulless?" I questioned. Asriel nodded, and continued:

"When I was a flower, I was soulless. The only reason why I was alive now was because of Alphys injecting determination into a flower…" he scuffed his feet against the floor. "That's why I wanted to harm people and wanted you to suffer. Because to me, it was a game because I could reset… but now the past two resets haven't been as fun…"

"I knew you were a good person!" I exclaimed, but Asriel frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not. Ive done terrible terrible things. I've attempted to commit suicide multiple times, Undyne. I'm older than you, even," He shrugged. "I'll go back being a flower anyway, after I give back these souls…"

"So if you don't have the souls, you will become _evil_ again?" I asked, as Asriel nodded solemnly. "But there must be another way!"

"There isn't. I needed to do this when I fought Frisk too… and I know what happens," Asriel sighed. "Well, it's time for everyone to go free."

When he said this, he rose off the ground, and souls started flying out of his body in all directions. I gasped in amazement as I noticed the 6 humans souls there as well, helping him out, and as soon as I could speak he was back on the ground again, confused.

"W-what?" He gasped. I raised one eyebrow at him, and he looked at me.

"You're friends… the Undyne's won't leave?!" He stood up slowly, eyes sparkling.

"Wait, what?" I questioned. He jumped around in happiness, and then realized that I was there.

"Uh… is it okay if I take your friend's soul, Undyne?" Asriel wondered, and scratched behind his ear quickly. "There's only supposed to be one Undyne, after all."

"The other Undyne's only, however," I told him. His eyes glowed, and he ran up to me and jumped on me.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He cheered. I chuckled as we both passed out.

…

"Undyne, please wake up!"

"Stay determined, for the race of humans and monsters!"

"Undyne… w… we need you here…"

I blinked my eye open, and saw my friends standing around me in a concerned circle. Asriel was still clinging onto me, unconscious, and I felt fine.

"UNDYNE!" Alphys cheered. Toriel shushed Alphys quickly, and Alphys shrunk back, embarrassed.

"She might be confused… let her regain her senses a bit, okay?" Toriel commented, and I nodded sleepily.

"Undyne… who's that?" Asgore gestured to the goat that was attached to my side.

"Asriel Dreemurr, of course," I laughed, and Asriel slowly opened his eyes and laughed too.

"Asriel?" Toriel and Asgore said at once. Asriel let go of me and rolled around on the floor, laughing his socks off.

"Yes Mom! Dad! It's me!" Asriel got up and tackled them in hugs. Asgore and Toriel, stunned, hugged their child back.

"good job, kid," Sans commented in his low voice. I gave Sans the half-hearted thumbs up, and Alphys shuffled over to me.

"Y… you have a lot to explain…" she mentioned.

"I know, Alphys," I sighed. "But not right now… Im too tired."

"Oh, um, y… you could fall back to sleep… if you want…"

"Yeah," I said, as my eyes drooped and I was swept into a thankfully nightmareless dream.

Everything is going to be alright.


	26. The End

So I lied ;)) Its not done yet. Imma just gonna blame Backstabber128 for their review that made me realize that dur its not a good ending so I better write one more really good chapter :)

So thats what I did.

And Ive gotten another review from a guest saying that the fanfic was really great *3*! Thanks so much! Ive been working my butt off writing this thing, and I love the story so much!

Ok back to the chapter::

…..

When I woke up, I was back at my house, and I was laying on the couch. I shook my head, confused, and sat up. Asriel was jumping around the house with his parents, and Alphys was sitting at the table. I heard Papyrus and Sans outside throwing snowballs at the window and Tristan running around the house as if there was no end to the world. I swung my legs to the ground, and rubbed my face in tiredness.

"W...what?" I shook my head. When I spoke, the Dreemurrs looked at me happily and smiled.

"Undyne! You're awake!" Asriel ran up and hugged me. I laughed at the little kids playful tone, and stood up.

"Yeah, Im awake," I chuckled. Toriel and Asgore walked up behind Asriel, with Frisk in tow, and all smiled at Asriel's happy nature.

"Uh… Undyne…" Asgore awkwardly said.

"What, Asgore?" I asked, smirking.

"Thank you… for uh… reviving our child…?" Asgore stated the sentence so awkwardly that I had to laugh. Toriel eyed Asgore awkwardly, when suddenly Asriel left my leg and ran towards Asgore's. Asgore laughed and picked Asriel up.

"So uh… are you two going to get back toge-" I started to say when I was cut off by Toriel.

"No," Toriel said firmly. I shrugged, and smiled.

"Well… like since Asriels back tha-" I suggested.

"NO," Toriel repeated herself, and Asgore eyed us warily.

"Okay… okay… I understand…." I backed off, and Toriel laughed.

"Holy _Carp_ , Undyne, are you serious?" Toriel made a horrible pun and I groaned.

"What?!" I looked at Toriel, exasperated.

"The answer to your question is... maybe…" Toriel walked away from Asgore as his face lit up. Asriel quirked a eyebrow at his father, who was still glowing.

"Could you please explain why you guys broke up again?" Asriel said to his father. Asgore looked as Asriel awkwardly while Asriel gave him back a questioning look.

"It's a long story…" Asgore brushed to topic off and put Asriel back down on the ground. "Go and play with your friends, okay?" Asriel jumped in happiness and ran after Tristan.

"I keep forgetting that he's older than half the people in this room…" Asgore sighed in embarrassment.

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed. Asgore looked at me, tired, and shrugged.

"He died before you were born, Undyne. And then he was brought to life as a flower…" Asgore looked over to Asriel and Tristan playing. "Which means that he's been alive for longer than most monsters, even though he's just 10 years old…"

"That's so weird to think about…" I shifted uncomfortably. Asgore nodded, and then smiled.

"Ah, well, I'm going to say hi to some people, okay?" He said. I nodded, and started to walk through the house.

The whole house was filled with all my friends that I saw die on the screens during the last timeline. I frowned at the memory, but I was still glad that they were here, and they seemed to not realize the pain that they've gone through previously. As I walked into the next room, I made sure to stop at the table to talk to Alphys who was texting on her phone.

"Alphys?" I said to her, and she jumped, startled.

"O… Oh! Undyne!" She said as she accidently dropped her phone on the table with the fright. I laughed as she blushed, and smiled back.

"U...Uh… oh yeah. I told you I...I wanted to talk with you, r...right?" Alphys asked, and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. About that…" I started to say, and then hesitated. "The rest of them should hear it too. I've been lying for a long time…"

"I...Ive always thought that I w...would be the only one to say t...that sentence…" Alphys reflected quickly, and then eyed me again.

"I'll go get them," I said quickly. It didn't take long to run around the house and grab the goat family, Grillby and the tem, and the royal guards, and I had to walk outside to grab the Skeleton brothers.

"UNDYNE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Papyrus enthusiastically spoke. I laughed as Papyrus ran up to me and hugged me, and Sans walked through the new fallen snow with a shuffle.

"Did it snow when I was asleep?" I wondered. They both nodded, and I laughed.

"YES IT DID! I THINK IT WAS BECAUSE YOU SAVED ASRIEL THAT I CAME TO GIVE YOU A COLD HUG?" Papyrus frowned at his idea, but then continued, smiling: "OR MAYBE ITS JUST BECAUSE IM SUCH A _COOL_ DUDE!"

"good one, bro. did the snow… _chill_ you to the bone?" Sans made a horrible pun that actually made me laugh.

"SANS?! THAT WAS A HORRIBLE PUN! MINE WAS BETTER!" Papyrus yelled at his brother, as Sans walked right past him and into the house. I walked into the dining room where the rest of the monsters were sitting, and sat down at the front of the table.

"Hey… uh… Sans and Asriel, can I tell them about…?" I said, trying to imply that I was going to talk about the resets. They both nodded, and I smiled and looked at the group.

"... Okay, so one thing I need to clarify is there was always 13 of us in this timeline. And by us, I mean the 12 other Undynes that carried out with you in your everyday life. We switched out from time to time, and then continued our own lives just like normal…"

"But thats because I inherited the determination to do so. Determination is a special kind of power, in which the person who has the most amount of it in a timeline can control the SAVE and LOAD files in our world. Which… probably won't make sense to you. Sans, Asriel, and Frisk if they want to can explain that later, because I still don't understand some parts of it.

"When I gained the determination to LOAD and SAVE files, ironically after we left the underground, I didn't know what it was meant for and how to use it. So I went through the first timeline without realizing my power until I realized during a nightmare that Chara killed my parents. Because of that realization I went on a rampage up the mountain and went to kill the child, where I found my friend, Flowey, there fighting him.

"I only realized that Flowey betrayed me when I went into the throne room and he tried to kill and poison me. He then told me about my powers, and constantly talked about how he wished Frisk was there because he needed to know how in the world I got that determination.

"And let me repeat:: I have no idea how I got it."

I paused for a moment, and let the moment sink in. Alphys quickly raised a hand, however.

"Yes, Alphys?" I wondered.

"S… So how do you have d...determination? The Amalgamates died with t...the determination, right?" Alphys stuttered, and I nodded.

"As I said, I still don't know how that happened. But anyways…" I continued.

"So during the first timeline, I was forced to reset, which brought me back to when we left the mountain. The only reason I was allowed to do that, however, was because I promised Flowey that I would go through a genocide path and kill everyone. And if I didn't, the spears I used to attack Flowey would be turned on, and would kill everyone.

"But that reset, I clicked the button twice. Which meant there was actually two resets, two of me, and one of them knew what was happening while I had no idea what I promised. I went through that timeline with no idea what was happening, and ended up with the same situation, but with just me and the other Undyne I named two. I had to witness all of you all being killed, by my own spears. The mystery of the spears was just me, and I'm truly sorry about that…

"So when I had to reset again, promising Flowey the same promise as before, I clicked the button 13 times for the number of people who were killed by me. When I went back to that reset, we told all of you guys to meet me up at the castle. Which you did, and Flowey was surprised. Flowey took all of your souls and combined with them, and turned into the form you see him now: Asriel." I gestured to Asriel.

"Wait, so we died?"Asgore questioned, and I nodded.

"Yeah, you were killed by your own son, but it wasn't his fault… talk to him later about that," I suggested, and Asgore nodded.

"Then when that happened, he realized he was doing the wrong thing, and returned all of your souls. But, interestingly, the other 12 Undynes that were with me refused to leave his body. This meant that he is stuck in this form." I smiled at Asriel, and he smiled back.

"Well, thats it… any questions?" I asked.

"I would say yes, but we have to go," Asgore looked at his watch apoligetically. I nodded, and sighed.

"Well, I guess you can ask Sans. He knows what happened in the timeline," I offered and stood up. Asgore picked Asriel up, and started to walk towards the enterence.

"and you know where to find me," Sans added, and started to walk towards the door.

"WAIT WAIT DAD! DONT LEAVE YET!" Asriel yelled after his father as he started to leave.

"Yeah?" Asgore said quickly, and put Asriel down to the ground. Asriel ran up to me and hugged my leg, beaming.

"Thank you, again!" Asriel smiled. "I will always be your friend, right?"

"A day ago I might have said no, but now definitely yes!" I smiled at the kids happy face. Asriel jestered to Asriel, and all of the kids ran after him with Toriel lagging behind. Grillby and the Tem left, and the two royal guards left afterwards.

"IM SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY, UNDYNE!" Papyrus ran up to me and hugged me. I laughed and hugged the tall skeleton back, and Sans looked up to me, actually smiling.

"it's good that they know," Sans told me, and I nodded.

"SO YOU KNEW THIS THE WHOLE TIME, SANS! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?" Papyrus wondered, annoyed.

"because then you would have known that you had to listen to the same puns over and over again," Sans chuckled, and Papyrus groaned and stormed out of the house. Sans laughed, and followed his brother.

"seeyah, undyne," Sans waved, and I waved back. Alphys walked up to me, and smiled.

"I… im sorry I was ever pressuring to you, Undyne…" Alphys apologized. I smiled and shrugged, and looked down at you.

"I dont care. Im just glad now everyone's alive," I knelt down and hugged her. I might have started tearing up before Alphys, but I just remember us both sobbing, but also happy that we were here. Alphys then drew back from the hug, and looked at me, smiling for real for once.

"Hey… U… Undyne, do you want to watch t...that anime My neighbor totoro…? With me?" Alphys wondered.

"Heck yeah!" I said enthusiastically. Alphys smiled, and we grabbed the movie and the tv, and huddled near the tv after a long day full of feels.

"Thanks for being here, Alphys," I told Alphys. She blushed, and smiled.

"T...Thanks for being here for me too!" She said, stuttering in the way she always does.

The video starting playing, and we sat there until the screen was all dark. Alphys was snoring, and I was half asleep already. My body refused to get up, and I was as tired as a sloth.

"Goodnight, Alphys," I said as I resolved to sleeping on the floor.

"G… nite…" Alphys mumbled in her sleep, and before I knew it I was asleep.


	27. The Real Ending

So this is the real end XD not the fake end ahhahahha

WAIT ACTUALLY plot twist Undyne was actually FLOWEY THE WHOLE TIME doing some awesome swag cosplay that we all know he does routinely~! (jk)

Anywho, Im really happy that you've read Undyingtale! I really loved writing it, and if you're one of the loyal 8 followers (or you've given me kudos on A03 to me) of the story, let me just say you're _awesome_ and your totally the best! And if you'r a guest and not a follower but still followed the story, I'm also really thankful. It's been a great journey.

And this is the REAL END. I am not writing anything else, guys XD The story of Undyingtale is done completely! Im very happy that it ended and ended well, and Ive gotten so many views on this thing and I still don't believe it owo!

And this might not be done with the story. When I made the story and the plot on my way home from California in March (?) I was going to make it a comic. But only the first 3 pages came out, and I realized that writing it was so much easier and way more fun than I expected! Now I've got a 92 paged (google docs), 11 font piece of fanfiction which is way better than my other old Warriors ones that I have on fanfiction that is seriously cringe-worthy.

So this might be a comic some day! If I do start one it would be in the summer because midterms is coming up and I'm a little bit stressed. (wish me luck~!) If this is a comic, I'll post another chapter on here with the link and maybe i'll post pictures (does fanfiction support comics? Idk?!)

The two documents I used to make this story with are here, however. If you wanted to comment or add something stupid or silly to any part of the story, definitely go ahead! The links are here:

The final work:  document/d/1pZV5d-7rXnJ3_fmtvDsvdXKGI8_t_SJwMO4xZYlS6Ks/edit?usp=sharing

The plot:

document/d/1ExcSVApCel_NCp8VDIvaHfrwdUsEgiCSVEFGzazr3LY/edit?usp=sharing

Also! I'm writing another fanfiction called FALLEN. If you look it up on whatever site you used to read this one, you'll be sure to find it there. Please check it out! It'll be a shorter story, and I'll update more regularly.

Well anywho, thanks a bunch! Feel free to ask questions to any of the cast (including me if you want!) in the comments or pm me or ask me at the tumblr here:

Thanks again!

~Fishy


End file.
